


orange soda and cherry ice cream

by MxBBadperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic, Established Relationship, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Knights - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Possibly OOC, Princes & Princesses, Species Swap, Trickster Mode (Homestuck), Unresolved Emotional Tension, update: made a table of contents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: recent:a something: Karkat sighed, half the slightest bit annoyed and half fond. He waited. 'Za-a-ankoku,'  Dirk started sleepily, Karkat giggled, 'na tenshi no yo-u-u ni,. Sho-o-one-en yo shin wa ni nare.'
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Table of Contents

  1. [lovely, dark and deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565267/chapters/71176317): Karkat as Hades and Dirk as Persephone, Unwanted Guest, dirk flusters karkat to let him stay hahahaha
  2. [don't want candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565267/chapters/67424980#workskin): Species Swap, Trickster Mode, Established Relationship
  3. [a something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565267/chapters/67796018#workskin): Established Relationship, Domesticity
  4. [complete and utter bullshit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565267/chapters/67819802#workskin): Trickster Mode, Established Relationship
  5. [a something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565267/chapters/68206450#workskin), _dirk and karkat are writers_ : Emotional Tension, Flirting
  6. [it's a love story, baby just say yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565267/chapters/68300131#workskin), _writer dirk and editor karkat_ : Pining, Worldbuilding
  7. [in my defense, i have none](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565267/chapters/68332039#workskin), _knight of prospit gets the prince of derse dirk as a reward_ : Fantasy. Imperialism, Knights, Princes and Princesses, Dehumanization, Prisoner of War, Collars, Leashes, Emotional Tension
  8. [and if you never bleed, you're never gonna grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565267/chapters/68332585#workskin), _prince of derse dirk gets knight of prospit karkat as a reward_ : Fantasy, Imperialism, Knights, Princes and Princesses, Devotion, Protectiveness, Promises
  9. [a something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565267/chapters/68469392#workskin): Teacher AU, Established Relationship
  10. [a something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565267/chapters/68628060): Fantasy AU, Established Relationship, Gift Giving
  11. [come and get your love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565267/chapters/68926440): Science Fiction, Age Difference, Pining, Dom/sub Undertones
  12. [come home to my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565267/chapters/69280518): Human AU, Gods and Goddesses, implied Reincarnation, **MATURE**
  13. [a something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565267/chapters/71244216): Established Relationship, dirk sleepily singing much to karkat's amusement




	2. lovely, dark and deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat stepped forward. 'Hey!' he shouted. The god turned to him. Amber eyes held up the light of a fire. 'What are you doing here!' Karkat asked.
> 
> The fellow god looked at Karkat. Karkat waited. They took him in, looking him up and down. Their eyes slid away. 'Hey!' Karkat barked, 'who are you and what are you doing here?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the palace, and specifically karkat’s desk, is based on hades’ place from supergiant game’s hades

Karkat read through a scroll. He was at his desk, the shelves of scrolls behind him. He finished the scroll, set aside and turned to give the shade the judgement. It disappeared. Karkat picked up another scroll and started reading. There was a line of souls to be judged and his work was never done. Time walked on. There was no day and no night in this realm but he didn't mind. There was a sundial who turned because of magic but he didn't know where it was. He couldn't be bothered to look for it.

Karkat made his way down the line of souls. He was reading a scroll. He stopped. Karkat frowned. Something felt different. He put the scroll down. He stood up and stepped away from the desk. One of the dog's heads looked at him. 'Going out for walk,' Karkat muttered. He walked out of the hall.

He couldn't explain it but something really did feel different. Karkat had been in the Underworld for so long that Rose had wondered if his connection to it had changed. Karkat didn't know the answer to that and didn't really care. He looked around, searching. The souls parted for him. Some bowed while some hissed. They all feared them. He kept walking until finally he could hear something that sounded like whispering. The servants had seen something and the souls had overheard. They were talking to each other. Karkat followed it. Someone had come into the Underworld, some beautifully *alive*. Karkat scowled. Mortals could find the door but they couldn't get in. Who did?

There was strange light up ahead. Karkat went to it, weaving through the crowd of souls. He managed to get to the front. The floor ended here and there was dark earth sprawling around the palace. He stumbled to a stop, eyes widening and mouth falling open. In front of him was a fellow god. Glowing, pale-haired, and bare foot. They were wearing a short yellow chiton and there was grass and flowers under their feet. Karkat stepped forward. 'Hey!' he shouted. The god turned to him. Amber eyes held up the light of a fire. 'What are you doing here!' Karkat asked.

The fellow god looked at Karkat. Karkat waited. They took him in, looking him up and down. Their eyes slid away. 'Hey!' Karkat barked, 'who are you and what are you doing here?!'

The god looked at him. 'I am a god,' they said.

'So am I,' Karkat spread out his arms, 'surprise!'

The god looked surprised. 'You live here?'

'Yes,' Karkat replied.

'It looks terrible,' the god said.

Karkat scowled at them. 'I am fucking busy *working* so I apologize that I couldn't make it beautiful for you.'

'Don't be sarcastic with me,' the god said.

'I can be sarcastic with you as much as I want, *godling*,' Karkat sneered. He lifted his chin. 'You have no power here.'

'Don't call me godling. You will listen to me,' the god said.

'I can call you whatever I want,' Karkat said, 'be glad I don't call you "peasant". And I don't have to listen to you at all. I am the King of this world.'

'You are?' the god asked.

'Yes! Who do you think keeps this place in order?!' Karkat asked.

'You weren't here when I came in,' the god said.

'Because I was *working*,' Karkat said, 'and I don't who you are. Why would I be here to see you?'

'You don't who I am?' the god said.

'Do *you* know who I am?' Karkat asked.

'Yes,' the god said. Karkat gave them an unimpressed look. He walked away. The god looked at him surprised then went after him, jogging to catch up. They stopped in front of Karkat. 'Where are you going?'

'Going back to work,' Karkat said brusquely. He stepped sideways. The god blocked him. He stepped to the other side. The god blocked his way. Karkat scowled up at him. 'What are you doing?' he snapped.

'I want a room,' the god declared.

'*Why* would you want one! This place is terrible. If you could kindly get your ass up the stairs you went down, you can be free from this terrible place and look at something much nicer!!!' Karkat stepped around the god and continued walking. They followed.

'I want a room,' the god said.

'No!' Karkat said offended, 'I'm not giving you one! And you can't demand *anything*! If you want one ask nicely!!!' They walked through the halls. The souls parted for them. Some bowed while some whispered praise. Karkat rolled his eyes. Whoever this god was, they admired them.

Karkat stepped through a tall doorway. They arrived in his room. Karkat went to his desk and sat down. The god sat down on the floor. Karkat glowered at them then looked down at his desk. He looked through the papers, finding the scroll he was reading. 'It's cold here,' the god said.

'The souls have no need for warmth,' Karkat replied distractedly. And, well, he forgot. He had forgotten to light the furnace once, he bore with it and had simply gotten used to the cold. 'If you want to be warm, you can leave.'

'No,' the god said.

'Then deal with the cold,' Karkat said. He went back to work. He read scrolls, judges the souls and gave them their places. He worked until he had enough. There was no end to work but he had to stop sometime. He set a scroll aside then laid his head on the desk. Karkat closed his eyes. He opened them blearily. He lifted his head. The god was right by his desk, elbow on it and chin resting on their palm.

Karkat scowled up at them. 'My name is Dirk,' the god said.

Karkat looked at them. 'My name is Karkat,' he managed to say.

'Karkat,' the god named Dirk said, testing out his name.

Karkat's scowl deepened. 'Don't be so familiar with me,' he growled, 'it's *Lord* Karkat to you and you will call me "my lord".' They stared at each other.

'My lord,' the god named Dirk said.

'Good,' Karkat rasped. He laid his head on the desk again. He waved his hand. 'Go away,' he said. He went back to sleep. When Karkat woke up, he looked around. Dirk was sleeping on the floor. Karkat scowled. He stood up and went to find a servant. He told them to prepare a room for his "guest" and to stoke the furnace. He returned to his desk and continued working.

When Dirk woke up, he resumed looking at Karkat. Karkat frowned. He could feel eyes on him. 'You have a room. Go sleep there,' he said. He didn't look up from the scroll.

'I don't want a room,' Dirk replied. Karkat looked up from the scroll. He looked at Dirk.

'You asked for one!!' Karkat barked.

'I don't want it anymore,' Dirk said easily, 'I'm sleeping here.'

'Why?' Karkat snapped.

'You're cute,' Dirk said. Karkat's face turned red. He sputtered. He quickly stood up and marched out the room. Dirk stood up and jogged after him. Karkat found a servant. He told them to bring cushions and carpets.

Karkat whirled to face Dirk. 'Go home!'

'No,' Dirk said, 'I like it here.' Karkat marched back to his desk and continued working, this time furiously. The cushions and carpets arrived. Dirk watched the servants lay them down. He sat down in the middle. He looked at Karkat. His lord now. 'It's warmer,' Dirk said.

Karkat grunted. 'I can turn it off,' he said.

'No, this is nice,' Dirk said. Karkat nodded stiffly. It never occurred to either of them that Dirk didn't ask nicely for a room but Karkat gave him one anyway.


	3. don't want candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not-Karkat giggled. Dirk shivered in terror. It would have been cute but not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Species Swap, Trickster Mode, Established Relationship

Dirk raised his sword. He was at the training room. Even after everything, he still had to keep his skills. He came at the training robot, swinging his sword down. The robot brought it’s sword up to block him but Dirk crouched. The sword swept above his horns. They’d grow back when cut off but dodging honed his reflexes.

Dirk jumped to his feet, swinging up. He struck the robot on the torso. The scoreboard added a point to him. It was 7-4 with the robot having the lead but Dirk wasn’t upset. He didn’t build the robot to be easy. He kept advancing and the robot matched him hit for hit.

‘DIRK!!!!’ A voice rang out. 

Dirk turned away. Was that Karkat? The robot hit him on shoulder. It connected. 8-4. Dirk grunted in pain. He ninja sped back. He raised his hand. The robot lowered its swords, hands to its sides. 'DIRK!!!!’ That was Karkat’s voice.

'I’m over here!’ Dirk called out.

A figure appeared on the doorway. They were floating. Dirk blinked. Karkat was in front of him. Dirk stilled, grip on his sword tightening. Karkat’s hair was pink with two cherries on the step on it. He was wearing a cherry blossom pink sweater, deep pink miniskirt and red stockings. He was floating which shouldn’t be possible because he didn’t ascend to god tier and he was grinning which never happened.

'DIRK!!!!’ Not-Karat said sweetly. Dirk stepped back. 'I FOUND YOU!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!’ Not-Karkat said eagerly.

'I love you too,’ Dirk answered automatically. 'What the fuck happened to you? What the fuck are you wearing?’ he asked disbelief.

Not-Karkat giggled. Dirk shivered in terror. It would have been cute but not this time.

Not-Karkat tucked his legs under him slightly, held his arms behind his back and leaned forward. 'YOU DON’T LIKE IT?’ His legs unfolded. 'I THOUGHT YOU’D LIKE IT!!!!’ He said eagerly. Dirk’s eyes dipped down. Red stockings and there was a section of skin showing. Dirk thought about the troll anime he watched. _Absolute territory._

'It is pretty nice,’ Dirk managed to say. It was if it wasn’t for the honestly fucking _terrifying_ grin on his face.

'THEN CAN I GET A KISS?’ Not-Karkat asked. Dirk would be happy to give him one. In any other situation but this. Not-Karkat swooped down. Dirk tensed. His other hand automatically moved down to support Karkat’s ass. Not-Karkat had wrapped his legs around him. His face was right there.

Not-Karkat leaned forward to kiss him. Dirk craned his head back. Not-Karkat tried to kiss him and Dirk managed to dodge each one. He turned his head. The kiss landed on his cheek. Dirk put his sword back into his Specibus. He steadied Not-Karkat. 'I WANT A KISS BUT THIS IS GOOD TOO!!!!’ Not-Karkat said excitedly. He peppered kisses on Dirk’s face. Dirk closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowed. This would have been nice, he would have liked this but this had to stop.

'Can you please get off me?’ Dirk asked, desperation in his voice.

'BUT I WANT A KISS!!!!’ Not-Karkat answered.

Dirk’s eyebrows furrowed further in thought. 'If you get off me, I’ll give you a kiss,’ he managed to say.

Not-Karkat’s face lit up. He unwrapped his legs from Dirk’s torso, floating in place. 'A KISS!!!! A KISS!!!!’ he said excitedly. He closed his eyes, waiting eagerly.

Dirk ninja sped backwards. 'Maybe later, Karkat. After everything is over,’ he said. He turned on his heel and ran.

After a few minutes Not-Karkat opened his eyes. He gasped then looked around. 'DIRK!!!!’ He pouted. 'I WANT A KISS!!!!’ Not-Karkat gave chase. Dirk ran down the hall. 'DIRK!!!! COME BACK!!!!’ Not-Karkat called out. 'DIRK!!!!’ Not-Karkat said. Dirk’s eyes widened. He was close! _How the fuck did that happen._ Not-Karkat swooped down. Dirk crouched quickly then sprang up. The curve of his horns hit Not-Karkat’s torso.

'Sorry, Karkat,’ Dirk murmured. He kept running. He ran faster. He ran to his room and locked the door quickly. He could hear Not-Karkat’s voice came closer and closer. He banged on the door. 'I JUST WANT TO KISS YOU!!!!’ he said. 'DIRK!!!!’ Not-Karkat shouted. He kept banging on the door. Dirk stepped back. He found some sound-canceling headphones and settled on the chair by his workstation. Not-Karkat kept banging on Dirk’s door but Dirk didn’t hear it.

Hours passed. Dirk spun around on his chair. He lifted an ear cup. Complete silence. Dirk stood up. He inched slowly towards the door. He stared at it warily. He opened it and peeked out. Oh thank fuck, it was finally over.

Karkat frowned. He cracked his eyes open then slammed it shut. He groaned. He turned his head, burying his face into it. It was soft and warm. 'Dirk?’ he managed to say.

'Right here,’ Dirk said from above him.

'What the fuck was that,’ Karkat mumbled.

'Don’t know,’ Dirk replied.

'Where am I?’ Karkat asked.

'In my room, in my lap,’ Dirk answered.

So that was Dirk’s shirt and chest, he buried his face into and it was Dirk’s bicep his head was leaning on. 'You still want to around me after that?’ Karkat asked in disbelief.

'It wasn’t your fault,’ Dirk said, 'what happened?’

'Urgh, I don’t really fucking know,’ Karkat mumbled. 'There was this lollipop that Jack gave me. I took it out and licked it.’

'You licked it just like that? You’re more careful than that,’ Dirk said.

'I *know*!’ Karkat said, 'I didn’t want to but I had to. It-’ he scrunched up his nose, 'made me. I *know* that it sounds bullshit but that’s what it felt. I had to lick it. I don’t even know why I took it out!’

'If you have to lick something, I got something you can lick,’ Dirk said.

Karkat smiled. 'I would be angry at you for even thinking that but at this point, I’ll take it.’

'I was two-thirds joking,’ Dirk admitted.

'I know,’ Karkat said. He closed his eyes. 'Why does my head hurt?’ he complained.

'I trolled Rose and she said that this is what Kanaya says is a “hangover”,’ Dirk explained.

'It *feels* like a hangover,’ Karkat muttered.

'Do you remember anything?’ Dirk asked.

'I remember feeling really happy and even floaty. Whatever I was worried about didn’t matter anymore.’

'I could see that. You were grinning and you even giggled.’

Karkat made a disgusted face. 'So that’s why my face hurts,’ he muttered. Dirk smiled. 'Can I stay here for a while?’ Karkat asked quietly.

'You can stay here as long as you want,’ Dirk replied. Karkat closed his eyes. Dirk started to purr. Karkat smiled. He enjoyed the rumble and slipped into sleep. 

He opened his eyes. He didn’t know what time it was but it didn’t really matter. Dirk had reclined his chair back and Karkat was still on his lap. He put his cheek on Dirk’s chest. Dirk had taken off his shades and his eyes were closed. 'You awake?’ Karkat whispered.

'Yeah,’ Dirk mumbled. His eyes opened. The orange was bright against his grey skin. Karkat leaned up. He kissed the underside of Dirk’s jaw.

'Sorry about scaring you,’ Karkat said softly.

'I’ll take it,’ Dirk replied, 'you miniskirt and stockings were cute but fuck, that grin was terrifying. Why was such a good outfit wasted on something that terrible.’

Karkat snorted. 'It was pretty cute and I knew you’d like it. Maybe I can wear something like that. If I can deal with the flashbacks.’

'You’re definitely not doing that,’ Dirk said. He leaned down. He kissed the top of Karkat’s blond head. Karkat looked up at him surprised. 'I promised I’d kiss you after everything was over,’ Dirk explained.

Karkat smiled. He leaned up and kissed Dirk’s cheek. He leaned back. 'I have to go, I’m hungry.’

'Me too,’ Dirk said. Karkat got of his lap, brushing his pale blond hair from his face. Dirk sat up and they both walked out of the room.


	4. a something: Established Relationship, Domesticity

Karkat was by the bookshelves arranging the books. Dirk walked out of the kitchen, a water bottle in his hand. He watched Karkat work. Karkat got on his knees to put a book on the upper shelf. He couldn’t reach it. Karkat huffed. He looked around for a stool to stand on. Dirk came over. He held out his hand. Karkat looked at him then handed the book over. Dirk put the book in the shelf easily. 

Karkat huffed again. The edges of Dirk’s lips quirks up. He turned to Karkat. ‘You look as good today,’ he said casually. 

Karkat looked at him unimpressed. He was wearing a baggy shirt, it’s neckline slipping of his shoulder and sweatpants. ‘Yes, because no one looks good at house clothes.’ He put a book in the shelf. ‘Except you,’ he said absentmindedly. 

Dirk paused, water bottle halfway to his mouth. Karkat thought he looked good in house clothes? He drank. ‘You still look cute,’ he offered. Karkat snorted. He handed books to Dirk. Dirk took them then put them on the shelf. ‘Even I can’t see it clearly.’

Karkat looked through the books. ‘See what?’ he asked. 

Dirk patted Karkat’s ass. ‘That.’ Karkat stopped. He looked at Dirk, giving him a look of displeasure. ‘What, I miss it,’ Dirk said. Karkat blushed. He poked him in the ribs. ‘Ow,’ Dirk replied deadpan. 

‘Help me with this, you fucking pervert,’ Karkat muttered


	5. complete and utter bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I can't get fucking drunk from this and I still can't see this pieces of shit burn?' Dirk asked incredulously.
> 
> 'This is complete and utter bullshit,' Karkat said.
> 
>  _'This is complete and utter bullshit,'_ Dirk repeated with emotion. 'I hate this,' he declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trickster Mode, Established Relationship

When Calliope brought out the lollipop, Kanaya, Karkat Roxy and Jade sighed. It happened too fast. Whenever this happened, it went by much too fast. Karkat went Dirk's side and tapped his shoulder. Dirk looked at him. He took Karkat's hand. Karkat turned to Kanaya, Roxy and Jade, giving them a supportive nod in turn. They nodded back, mouths set in a determined line. Roxy was by Calliope's side, Kanaya was by Rose's and Jade was by Dave's. Karkat and Dirk walked away. 

They went into the house and to the kitchen. Dirk sat down on a dining chair while Karkat went to fridge. He took out a bottle of orange soda, letting the fridge door close as he went to the dining table. He set it down. Dirk picked it up and opened it. Dirk chugged it down. Karkat walked to the cupboards, taking out a mug and pouring coffee into it. The coffee was hours old but at this point, he didn't care. Karkat sat down and sipped his coffee. Dirk set the empty soda bottle down. 

'You want to watch a movie?' he asked. 'Yes,' Dirk answered, 'I'd take anything at this point.' Karkat smiled. He slid the coffee over. Dirk picked up the mug and chugged the coffee down too. He finished and put the mug down gently. 'I wish I could take this whole fucking outfit off,' he muttered. 

'We can do that right now,' Karkat said. 

'I don't think I can take this outfit off,' Dirk admitted. 

'We can find out right now,' Karkat pointed out. Dirk stared at him. He stood up, lowered the suspenders and took off his shirt. It came off easily.

Dirk stared at the shirt. 'Well, fuck,' he said, _'I could take this off the whole fucking time?'_ He dropped the shirt on the table. He took off the arm warmers, flinging it down. His hands quickly moved down. Dirk kicked away the shoes as he pulled down his pants. He took it off. He stopped. 

Karkat's eyebrows shot up. 'That’s an interesting design choice. I *really* should have expected that,' he said. Dirk was wearing briefs, dark blue like the shirt and there was a soda can in the crotch.

'I hate this,' Dirk stated. 

'It really is so fucking ugly,' Karkat said. He stood up then went to Dirk. He got on his tiptoes and Dirk leaned down. Karkat kissed Dirk's cheek. 'If it makes you feel better, at least it's not wrong?' he suggested. 

Dirk thought it over. 'I'll take it,' he said. 

'I know you would,' Karkat said. He turned to the clothes and shoes. 'What do you want do with these?' he asked. 

'Burn them,' Dirk answered. 

'I'll go get you something else to wear,' Karkat said. 

'Thank you,' Dirk said. 

Karkat went up to their room and picked up a shirt, underwear and sweatpants. He went back to kitchen, putting the clothes on the table. He went to stand by the stove. Dirk took of the briefs and dressed quickly. 'What about the soda can?' Karkat asked. 

Dirk stopped. He reached up. His hand wrapped around the can and he pulled it off. It came away easily. Dirk lowered his hand. He stared at it. 'I could have done this the whole fucking time,' he whispered, _'I could have done this the whole fucking time.'_

'It's not that you could have known,' Karkat pointed out. He took the can from Dirk's hand. 

'I could have done that the whole time,' Dirk muttered. 

Karkat rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. 'Do you want to see me throw this into the trash can?' he asked quietly. 

'Yes,' Dirk answered. They both turned to the trash can. Karkat drew back his arm then threw it. The can traveled across the air. It landed inside the trash can. 'Fuck, that felt good,' Dirk said with satisfaction. 

'Do you want to go to the stove and burn these?' Karkat asked. 

Dirk's face brightened. 'Yes,' he said happily. Karkat went to stand by the stove while Dirk picked up the clothes and shoes. He hurried towards the stove. Karkat turned a burner on. Dirk dumped the pile on it. He waited eagerly to see it burn. They stared at it. 'This is complete bullshit,' Dirk declared.

'It really is,' Karkat said. The pile had smothered the flame but it didn't burn. 'It really fucking is,' he said. 

'I can't get fucking drunk from this and I still can't see this pieces of shit burn?' Dirk asked incredulously. 

'This is complete and utter bullshit,' Karkat said. 

_'This is complete and utter bullshit,'_ Dirk repeated with emotion. 'I hate this,' he declared. 

'You can throw it in the trash?' Karkat asked. 

'Yes, I will,' Dirk said determinedly. Karkat turned off the burner. Dirk picked up the clothes and shoes. He scowled. 'They're not even the slightest bit hot,' he complained, 'this is complete and utter bullshit and I fucking hate it.' He balled up the clothes and threw them into the trash can one by one. They all went in. The shoes went in last and it went in too. 

'Let's go spend the rest of the day in our room,' Karkat suggested. 

'Let's,' Dirk agreed. They walked out of the kitchen and up to their room. Dirk leaned closer, pressing a kiss to the side of Karkat's head. He closed the door behind them and they fell into the bed. Karkat put the laptop on his lap, queuing up a movie. They settled in.

* * *

Dirk stared at the ceiling blearily. His head hurt. This happened each and every single time without fail. He hated it. There was a good thing in the end at least. 'Finally got my clothes back,' he mumbled. Karkat set his mouth in a line. He couldn't help himself. He giggled. 'What?' Dirk asked. 

'Nothing. I don't know why that was so funny,' Karkat said through giggles. Dirk smiled. 'I'll get you some water and painkillers, ok,' Karkat said. 

Dirk rolled over to face him slowly. He kissed Karkat's cheek. 'Thanks,' he mumbled.


	6. a something, dirk and karkat are writers: Emotional Tension, Flirting

Karkat stared resolutely ahead of him. He was at a book signing and lo and behold, in a twist of fate, fellow writer Dirk Strider was sharing a table. Well. It wasn't really a twist of fate, it was more of a mistake. Someone had given them the same table and they couldn't do anything about it. They shared the small publishing company. 

Karkat scowled. Was it really a mistake or did someone plan this? He wouldn't put it past them. He laid his elbows on the table, intertwining his fingers. People were walking around. Some of them glanced at him. The signing would start in thirty minutes and Dirk was nowhere to be seen. Karkat wasn't annoyed at it and he wasn't worried. He *wasn't*. Dirk would get here when he'd get here. Out of the two of them, he wasn't the reckless driver. 

Karkat took out a fountain pen from his pocket and set it down. His reading glass was hanging on its chain, resting against his chest. From somewhere, Dirk walked across the room and to the table. He sat down. Karkat let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He frowned. Why was he worried?

'Are you wearing a sweater? With a chest pocket and pocket protector?' Dirk asked. There was a note of delight in his voice. 

Karkat turned to face him with a frown. 'Yes, why wouldn't I be?' he asked. He was wearing a sweater with a chest pocket and a pocket protector. 'I want to keep my pens close and I don't want the ink to seep into the sweater.'

Dirk leaned back on his chair. 'Wow,' he murmured. 'You actually just said that.'

'Why wouldn't I? You asked and I answered,' Karkat replied. 

'Karkat, this is just a book signing. You don't have to dress up,' Dirk said. Karkat looked at him. Dirk was wearing a denim jacket over a sleeveless shirt with jeans and sneakers. Karkat looked down at his oxfords.

'I'm not overdressed, I'm being professional,' Karkat said primly. 

Dirk looked down with a smile. Something caught his eye. 'Is your glasses on a chain?' he asked. 

'Yes, if I just hook it on my collar it'll fall off,' Karkat answered. Dirk snickered. 'What?' Karkat asked. 

'You're actually like this,' Dirk said in wonder, ' _you're actually like this._ '

Karkat frowned. 'Like what?' he asked hesitantly. 

'You're adorable,' Dirk said fondly. Karkat blushed. 

He looked away. 'I have no idea what you're talking about,' Karkat replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rose: really? in front of my book???


	7. it's a love story, baby just say yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idea: writer dirk and editor karkat, PINING, WORLDBUILDING

Karkat pressed the doorbell. It opened a moment later, Rose standing behind it. 'Hi, Karkat,' Rose greeted with a smile.

Karkat smiled. 'Hi, Rose, how have you been?' he asked. 

'Trying to write,' Rose answered. 

Karkat nodded, face sympathetic. He understood. 'And how is he?'

'Also trying to write,' Rose said. Karkat smiled. He took off his shoes and walked deeper into the house. Rose closed the door behind her. They went into the kitchen. Dirk was already sitting on the kitchen table, tablet in front of him. 

Dirk turned to look at him. 'Got the tea,' he said, 'you take it with some sugar and milk.' He nodded at the containers in front of him. Rose rolled her eyes. Why was he so quick about it? Karkat looked at him in surprise. Dirk remembered? 

Karkat sat down across him. Rose walked away from them but didn't go back to her room. She had to hear this. Dirk slid a mug forward and Karkat wrapped his hand around it. It was still warm. Did Dirk keep it warm until he arrived? He picked it up. No, that couldn't be it. He took a sip of the tea. It was bitter but that was okay. He set the mug down. 'What do you have?' he asked. 

'It's not much,' Dirk said. 

'Me being here might help,' Karkat said. He was after all Dirk's editor. 

'I'm thinking adventure and,' Dirk hesitated, 'romance.'

Karkat looked at him 'I thought you didn't like romance,' he said. 

'I thought I could give it a try,' Dirk said casually. 

Karkat knew him long enough to know he was nervous. He took a sip of the tea. 'Will it have tragedy?' Dirk was known for pseud-philosophical ramblings, sad and even frustrating writing. "Pretentions bullshit" he had called it once upon a time, Dirk was pissed. 

'I don't want to write tragedy this time,' Dirk admitted.

'That's new,' Karkat said. Dirk looked at him unimpressed. The edges of Karkat's lips quirked up. 'But we can work with that. You’d have to read some romance novels now.' Dirk opened his mouth to protest. 'I'm not trying to torture you.' Karkat thought about it. 'I'll only tortured you a bit,' he amended, 'it's for research. You have to figure what you like and what you don't and what you want to write.'

'Fine,' Dirk replied, 'I'll submit myself to your torture.' 

Karkat smiled. 'If you have some ideas, what are you gonna write?' he asked. 

'It feels like medieval stuff, someone getting a richer neighbor's hand in marriage,' Dirk managed to answer.

'Medieval stuff,' Karkat murmured thoughtfully. 'Is it gonna be fantasy?' 

'Haven't figure out it yet,' Dirk answered. 

'Write that down so you'll remember,' Karkat ordered. Dirk unlocked his tablet and typed into his note. 'If you're going down something closer to historical fiction, you'd need research for that too. And anything historical.' He thought about it the idea. Someone getting a richer neighbor's hand in marriage… 'What stops your protagonist to just ask?' Dirk looked at him confused. 'What stops your protagonist from just asking for his neighbor's hand?' Karkat asked. 

Dirk leaned back, thinking, 'Maybe he can't ask outright,' he started slowly, 'because he doesn't think he's shy. He doesn't want to be rejected. Maybe he even doesn't feel worthy.' Rose shook her head, it was good that Karkat didn't notice because Dirk was being obvious.

'Then gaining confidence to ask could be his arc,' Karkat said thoughtfully. Dirk typed it. 'How does he get the confidence?' 

'I guess he could get some money?' Dirk asked. 

'You said something medieval so maybe he becomes a knight or a lord?' Karkat suggested. Dirk added it to the note. 

'Being a lord means that it's a heritance right?' 

'Yeah. If you go fantasy or at least sorta-medieval, he could be a commoner who managed to become a knight by merit,' Karkat said. Dirk jotted it down. Karkat took a sip of the tea, thinking. 'You have to write something about the love interest as well. Who are they?' Rose took out her phone and opened a messenger app.

Dirk stared at him. 'They're bossy,' he managed to answer. 

'If you keep them being higher in status, that makes sense,' Karkat said. 

'They swear and sometimes they yell a lot,' Dirk continued voice going lower and lower with each word. 'They're really pretty,' he said quietly. 

Karkat frowned confused. What was happening with Dirk? 'You're gonna have to say that louder, I can't hear you.'

Dirk cleared his throat. He had to say it again?! Saying it the first time was hard enough! 'They swear and sometimes they yell a lot.'

'They don't sound very likeable,' Karkat said, 'but-'

'That's not true,' Dirk said sharply. Karkat paused, mug half-way to his mouth. 'They don't sound likable at first but they're not that bad. And sometimes, what can be annoying is something someone likes about them.'

Karkat sipped the tea then lowered the mug. 'That sounds very romantic,' he said approvingly, 'you *do* have some sort of sense of romanticism in there. There's hope for you yet.' He thought about it what Dirk had said. Something annoying turning into something likeable. Dirk was standoffish at first but all he was, was awkward and hiding it. He floundered behind the shades and those times were charming. 

'And,' Dirk blurted out. He internally cursed, he was still talking?! 'They're just trying to help.'

'They could show it differently,' Karkat said. 

'They tell themselves that too,' Dirk said softly, 'they're not bad.'

'Then you'll have to show it in either how the protagonist views them or how they act around him. Write how much they're loved and maybe how much they love.'

'Write about how much they're loved?' Dirk wondered. He typed it slowly. 

'You mentioned that they're richer than the protagonist,' Karkat said, 'are they just richer or are they nobility.'

'Haven't figured out that either,' Dirk admitted. 

'Write that down,' Karkat ordered and Dirk did. 'If they're just richer, they could be a merchant and if they're nobility then it would make sense why the protagonist would like to be seen as worthy.' 

'He could go on a quest? He could be rewarded by being turned into a knight right?' Dirk wondered. 

'If you want it to be,' Karkat answered. Dirk typed it down. 

'He could go look for something,' Dirk said thoughtfully.

'Go on a quest?' Karkat suggested. Dirk's face brightened and he wrote it down. 'Since you're going for a medieval feel, you could go for something that feels like a fairytale. In some, someone's hand in marriage is the reward.' A thought occurred to him. 'If you go with the protagonist getting some money, it could be like Jay Gatsby or Heathcliffe.' He stopped. 'You're not writing tragedy so don't use those as reference,' he said quickly. 'If the love interest is nobility and the protagonist wants to be a knight, it could be something like chivalric romance.

'If it shows loyalty, honor and even courtly love. Chivalric romance was a type of prose in High Medieval times so it fit the medieval feel you're going for. Will the love interest be a troll? Because depending on where they are in hemospectrum, you could use poems and stories about a lowblood doing quests to be worthy of the hand of a highblood. And those stories had a likeness to chivalric romance so they'd fit. Unless you look at-' Karkat's eyes caught Dirk's expression. Fuck, he was rambling. 'But that's not important. You have a lot of research to do,' he finished awkwardly. 

'What were you gonna say?' Dirk asked. 

'It's just rambling,' Karkat muttered into the mug. 

'I want to hear it,' Dirk declared. 

Karkat put the mug down slowly. 'As some trolls moved away from rigidly following the hemospectrum, there's stories about highbloods and even violetbloods going on quests to prove themselves to a lowblood. But those come later so they might not fit on whatever vague time you'd go for.'

'What about mutants? Are there stories about going on quests so they'll be worthy?' Dirk asked carefully. 

Karkat looked at the table. 'There are,' he answered, 'they're very new, some are inspired by-'he stopped. 

'By what?' Dirk asked. 

Karkat blinked. 'Some are inspired by the Cult of the Sufferer when it was found out he was a mutant. And other stories popped up when some stepped back from the hemospectrum. There's stories about made up mutants and several of them are about a fuchsia heiress or empress proving herself to them. Some say that there's some stories that came from way back but since they were considered treason and were stamped out, I don't really believe them.'

'Have you read them?' 

'Some,' Karkat answered. He had cried at the very first one he found and *that* was an embarrassing memory that he thought of with more amusement and even fondness in time. 'I went on a reading spree when I was five sweeps and the majority of the ones I picked were terrible.' Dirk smiled. Karkat looked at him. 'What else do you need to do?' he asked. 

'I don't really know,' Dirk said, 'but maybe I can think of something with everything that you've suggested.'

'I'll text you romance novel recommendations,' Karkat said. He took his phone of his pocket and made a note. 

'Can I have some of the troll poetry or stories too?' Karkat typed into the note. 'Especially about mutants,' Dirk finished. Karkat hesitated for a moment then added it. 

'Do you want recommendations about chivalric romance?' Karkat asked. 

'Why not,' Dirk replied. Karkat added it to the list. He saved it then put his phone back into his pocket. 

He looked at Dirk. 'Is there anything else?' he asked. 

'If you're hungry, there's some pasta. I actually did season the jarred sauce this time,' Dirk said. 

Karkat snorted in amusement. 'I'll get some pasta. I have to critique that too.'

Dirk stood up. He turned to Rose. _'Stop gossiping,'_ he mouthed. 

_'No,'_ Rose mouthed back. 

Dirk scowled but turned to the stove. He spooned some pasta and sauce into a bowl then set it in front of Karkat. Karkat dug in. 'What do you think?'

'Salty and the pasta is overcooked so passable,' Karkat answered. 

'Ow,' Dirk asked. 

Karkat smiled. 'You asked.' The smile passed quickly but it was still bright. A thought came to him. 'What are you planning to do when writing this?' he asked. 

'What?' Dirk asked. 

'Are you gonna mix a liter of orange soda with five cans of energy drinks to type twenty-five thousand words in four days?' Karkat asked. 

'No, not doing that,' Dirk replied. 

'Thank fuck,' Karkat muttered. 

'Because it tasted terrible so this time I'm gonna try orange soda with caffeine pills,' Dirk said. 

Karkat scowled. 'You are *not* gonna try that. Can you try surviving to finish this book.' Dirk looked at him. 'If your try that, I'm gonna yell at you after I drag you to the ER.'

'I was joking but I might actually do it now that you've said that,' Dirk said. 

'*Dirk*,' Karkat said warningly. 

'Ok, ok, I won't do that,' Dirk said. 

Karkat narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't trust that. He shook his head then took out his phone. He checked the time. 'I need to go.' 

'That was quick,' Dirk said, disappointment in his voice. 

Karkat's expression softened. 'I do want to stay,' he admitted. 'But picking out the books would take time so it's better if I start early,' he explained. 

'Next time then,' Dirk said. 

'Next time,' Karkat agreed, 'I expect the pasta to be nicer.'

'Then I'll make it worse,' Dirk declared. 

'Why do you always say things like this?' Karkat asked incredulously. 

'I like annoying you,' Dirk replied. 

'Then consider me annoyed and yes, I do consider you annoying,' Karkat declared. Dirks smiled and so did Karkat. Karkat put the fork in the bowl then stood up. 'Later, Dirk. Don't drink orange soda with caffeine pills.' He stopped. '*Please,*' he added. 

'I'll try,' Dirk replied, 'we'll see when I actually get to writing.' Karkat shook his head. Dirk stood up. They both went to the front door. Karkat put on his shoes and Dirk opened the door. Karkat stepped out. 'Karkat,' Dirk said. Karkat stopped. He turned to Dirk. ''  
'What do you think?'

'Salty and the pasta is overcooked so passable,' Karkat answered. 

'Ow,' Dirk asked. 

Karkat smiled. 'You asked.' The smile passed quickly but it was still bright. A thought came to him. 'What are you planning to do when writing this?' he asked. 

'What?' Dirk asked. 

'Are you gonna mix a liter of orange soda with five cans of energy drinks to type twenty-five thousand words in four days?' Karkat asked. 

'No, not doing that,' Dirk replied. 

'Thank fuck,' Karkat muttered. 

'Because it tasted terrible so this time I'm gonna try orange soda with caffeine pills,' Dirk said. 

Karkat scowled. 'You are *not* gonna try that. Can you try surviving to finish this book.' Dirk looked at him. 'If your try that, I'm gonna yell at you after I drag you to the ER.'

'I was joking but I might actually do it now that you've said that,' Dirk said. 

'*Dirk*,' Karkat said warningly. 

'Ok, ok, I won't do that,' Dirk said. 

Karkat narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't trust that. He shook his head then took out his phone. He checked the time. 'I need to go.' 

'That was quick,' Dirk said, disappointment in his voice. 

Karkat's expression softened. 'I do want to stay,' he admitted. 'But picking out the books would take time so it's better if I start early,' he explained. 

'Next time then,' Dirk said. 

'Next time,' Karkat agreed, 'I expect the pasta to be nicer.'

'Then I'll make it worse,' Dirk declared. 

'Why do you always say things like this?' Karkat asked incredulously. 

'I like annoying you,' Dirk replied. 

'Then consider me annoyed and yes, I do consider you annoying,' Karkat declared. Dirks smiled and so did Karkat. Karkat put the fork in the bowl then stood up. 'Later, Dirk. Don't drink orange soda with caffeine pills.' He stopped. '*Please,*' he added. 

'I'll try,' Dirk replied, 'we'll see when I actually get to writing.' Karkat shook his head. Dirk stood up. They both went to the front door. Karkat put on his shoes and Dirk opened the door. Karkat stepped out. 'Karkat,' Dirk said. Karkat stopped. He turned to Dirk. ''

'The love interest will be a mutant troll and the protagonist would a human man.' 

The breath rushed out Karkat. It felt important but he didn't know why. 'Oh,' he said. He breathed in. 'Then I hope you can stop yourself from making it tragedy and manage to give them a happy ending.'

'All I want is to give them a happy ending,' Dirk said. 

'Then make it happen, Strider,' Karkat ordered. 

Dirk smiled. He nodded. 'I will.' Karkat turned to back around. He went to his car and got it.


	8. in my defense, i have none

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You won’t harm him because it is not in you. You will treat him gently but you will be stern. You are the best person to look after him.’
> 
> ‘“Him”?’ Karkat asked. They stopped walking. Beside them was a door. 
> 
> It was plain dark brown wood and the Empress Mother laid her hand on the doorknob. She tilted her head, looking at Karkat. ‘I trust you to know what to do, Sir Karkat,’ she said. She twisted the knob. The door swung open and she stepped aside. Karkat stared at the space beyond it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> knight of prospit gets the prince of derse dirk as a reward: Fantasy. Imperialism, Knights, Princes and Princesses, Dehumanization, Prisoner of War, Collars, Leashes, Emotional Tension

Karkat stared resolutely ahead, hands behind his back. He had been called to the throne room and he hoped that everything was in order. He had ironed out his clothes, had shined his shoes and had sharpened his sickles. For anything remiss on a knight of Propsit was a disgrace. Karkat set his mouth in a thin line. If he somehow missed anything, *he* would be a disgrace. His hands curled into fists and he clenched the sleeves of his shirt. 

The moon on the throne room doors shone. Karkat looked at it. Right, he was here to meet the Emperor. Everything must be in its place and without a single scratch. And that meant his clothes. He slowly let go of his sleeves. Karkat breathed out, willing his shoulders to relax. The doors opened. Karkat tensed. He marched in

He came to a stop in front of the throne, going down to kneel on one knee with his hand pressed against his heart. ‘Rise,’ the Emperor said. Karkat stood up slowly. He raised his eyes. The Emperor was sitting on the throne, the Lord Commander on his right and the Empress Mother on his left. ‘Hi, Karkat,’ the Emperor greeted jovially.

‘Your Imperial Majesty,’ Karkat said awkwardly. He had seen his Imperial Majesty through his friendship with John but it was still so strange how he addressed him with such familiarity. Was he supposed to return it? And his Imperial Majesty’s eyes were such a pale blue they were almost silver. It was uncomfortable to be under such bright and attentive eyes. 

The Lord Commander stepped closer. Karkat bowed. The Lord Commander laughed. ‘Rise, good fellow!’ Karkat straightened. The Lord Commander patted Karkat’s back. ‘Excellent leadership, my good fellow! And your fighting as well! I didn’t expect it from you-’

‘Jake,’ the Emperor protested. Karkat swallowed. Hearing the Lord Commander getting referred by his first name was a shock. He had forgotten that that was his name as well, Lord Jake was named after the Lord Commander. 

The Lord Commander turned to the Emperor, ‘What?’ he asked, ‘I was gonna say that while I didn’t expect that from him, I was pleasantly surprised.’ He turned back to Karkat. HIs dark green eyes glittered with merriment behind his glasses. ‘You have led your people to victory after victory against the force of Derse and for that, you have earned the title of knight many times over!’ he declared. 

There was a spark of pride in Karkat’s chest. ‘Thank you, Lord Commander,’ he replied stiffly. The Lord Commander laughed. He gave Karkat’s another pat then stepped back. 

‘We have something for you,’ the Emperor declared. He looked at the Empress Mother. ‘Should we tell him or do you want to?’ he asked. 

‘I will do it,’ the Empress Mother answered. She looked at Karkat with a smile. Karkat’s mind raced. How was he supposed to act? He awkwardly smiled back. Fuck, that was wrong wasn’t it? The Empress Mother smile turned sweeter. Such a graceless boy but that made him charming. ‘Take a walk with me,’ she said gently. Karkat offered his arm and the Empress Mother laid her hand on it. 

She turned to the space behind the throne and started walking towards it. Karkat followed. The door opened and they both stepped through. Karkat’s eyes widened. This was a place only the imperial family knew. Why was he here? They walked slowly.

‘How have you been feeling? Has your injuries healed well?’ The Empress Mother asked. 

With that question, Karkat’s ribs twinged. He had been struck there even under the armor. ‘They have healed fine, your Imperial Majesty,’ Karkat answered. He had to train to get his breath back and he was making progress. 

‘That’s good,’ the Empress Mother said relieved. This trouble with Derse has gone on for a while,’ she started. Karkat titled his head slightly. “Trouble with Derse” and “gone on for a while” were both understatements. The Empire of Prospit had wanted for Derse to join it and Derse had fought with all of its might and so it went for years. He had been five sweeps old when he first heard it and he was eleven sweeps now. He had fought against a smattering of Dersites when he was a squire and the fight against a group of Dersites after he was knighted had been… harrowing. 

‘Lord Commander has led us to victory,’ Karkat answered dutifully. 

‘Don’t say that, Jake’s head is already big enough,’ the Empress Mother said playfully. ‘As Jake said, you have done very well,’ she started. The spark of pride in Karkat’s chest turned into a small flame. A lowly mutant troll being a knight, getting praised for the things he had done, no matter how much Kankri argued, he’d never get this in Beforus. 

‘Thank you, your Imperial Majesty,‘ Karkat said gratefully. 

‘You don’t have to say that,’ the Empress Mother said gently, ‘I’m simply saying how things are.’ She looked ahead. She gathered her thoughts. ‘You have helped with the efforts and for that you will be rewarded.’

Karkat frowned. ‘A reward?’ he blurted out. He internally cringed. He was getting careless. 

‘Yes,’ the Empress Mother said softly, ‘a reward but that’s not all it is.’ She went silent. Karkat waited. ’We have emerged victorious against Derse but we well have to do something to keep this victory.’

‘And I’m part of this,’ Karkat said slowly. 

The Empress Mother turned to him. She looked at him. ‘Yes,’ she answered. ‘We have the royal family of Derse,’ she stated simply. Karkat’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. What? How? ‘You shall have one,’ the Empress Mother declared. 

Karat blinked, snapping back. He frowned. ‘As a reward?’ he asked slowly.

‘Yes,’ the Empress Mother answered. 

‘Why me?’ Karkat asked. 

‘It sounds so strange to say but the young ones of the royal family of Derse are friends with my grandchildren,’ the Empress Mother said. That was true. Somehow, someway, they were friends with Dersites but they had grown distant when the war with Derse started and even more distant as it continued. 

‘I know,’ Karkat said quietly. He did. He had missed his friends as well but as a knight of Prospit, there was no way they’d talk to him ever again. 

‘None of them should have any of the younger Dersites,’ the Empress Mother said, ‘they are friends and they might be soft towards them and they might let them escape. I am saying many “mights” and maybe that’ll never happen but we do not know for sure.’ She breathed out. ‘We must keep our victory against Derse,’ she repeated. 

‘And I’m part of this?’ Karkat asked. 

‘Yes,’ the Empress Mother answered. She looked into Karkat’s eyes. Karkat swallowed. Her eyes were the same color as Lady Jane’s eyes but her eyes were sharp. ‘I know who you are, Sir Karkat Vantas,’ the Empress Mother stated, ‘you act as if you have sharp edges to cover up your softness. You are loyal but if you think there is a fault, you will not hesitate to disagree and even disobey. Am I wrong?’ 

Karkat licked his lips. ‘No you’re Imperial Majesty, you aren’t wrong,’ he managed to answer. 

The Empress Mother smiled. ‘I am right sometimes,’ she said amused. ‘You won’t harm him because it is not in you. You will treat him gently but you will be stern. You are the best person to look after him.’

‘“Him”?’ Karkat asked. They stopped walking. Beside them was a door. 

It was plain dark brown wood and the Empress Mother laid her hand on the doorknob. She tilted her head, looking at Karkat. ‘I trust you to know what to do, Sir Karkat,’ she said. She twisted the knob. The door swung open and she stepped aside. Karkat stared at the space beyond it. ‘Sir Karkat,’ the Empress Mother prompted.

Karkat blinked, jumping. He stepped into the room. He looked around. It was a simple room. There was a bedside table and the bed and in front of it, a person. Karkat walked deeper into the room. 

The Empress Mother looked at Karkat’s back. She trusted him to do what he wanted to do. Whatever it may be. Jane I closed the door. If he was soft on the prince and he let him escape… well, better him than any of the young ones. Sir Karkat was used to running, used to fighting to survive. If he was ever exiled, he would survive. She stepped back. 

Karkat walked closer to the person in front of the bed. It was a man and he was kneeling. Karkat came closer. The man’s hands were behind his back and on his neck was a glittering collar and connected to it, a leash. It was on the ground. Karkat bent down. He picked it up. It glittered in his hand. He looked at the man. He was wearing fine clothes, had fair hair and was handsome, as befitting of royalty to what Karkat had seen so far.

‘Hey,’ Karkat said quietly. The man’s eyes snapped open. Karkat’s eyes widened. The man’s eyes were the color of topaz under the afternoon sun. 

The man frowned up at him. He opened his mouth and it moved. No sound came out. Karkat lifted his hand. The man looked at it. Karkat reached for him. His fingertip touched the collar. Karkat moved his hand away with a hiss. A tingle had went up his arm. 

‘Who are you?’ the man asked. Karkat looked at him surprised. The man looked surprised too. ‘Who are you?’ the man repeated. 

Karkat straightened. ‘I am Karkat Vantas, a knight of Prospit.’ The man’s eyes dimmed and he looked away. 

‘I’m in Prospit?’ the man asked in disbelief. 

‘Yes,’ Karkat replied. He hesitated. Should he tell him where exactly he was? He was bound to know later when they walked out of here. ‘You’re in the castle at the middle of Prospit.’ Horror shone in the man’s eyes then determination. He had expressive eyes, Karkat noticed. He looked up at Karkat. ‘Who are you?’ Karkat asked. The man looked confused. ‘I know who you are,’ Karkat said quickly, ‘I know you are a prince of Derse but I don’t know your name.’ 

‘Who are you?’ Karkat repeated.

The man tilted his head up, eyes hard. ‘I am a Prince of Derse, Dirk Strider,’ he answered coldly. Karkat was distracted by his eyes. His eyes really were the color of topaz. 

Karkat blinked. What was he thinking? ‘You’re my reward,’ he stated. 

Fury lit up the Prince’s eyes. ‘I’m not going with you,’ the Prince of Derse growled. 

‘You don’t have a choice,’ Karkat replied. He looked down at his hands. The start of the leash was in his hand. The man stared at his hands. Karkat raised his head. He looked into the man’s eyes. ‘You don’t have a choice,’ he repeated softly. He tugged on the leash gently. ‘Stand up,’ he ordered. The Prince looked up at him defiantly. There was a storm brewing in his eyes. ‘If you don’t stand up, I’ll pull you up,’ Karkat warned. The Prince didn’t move. Karkat slowly wrapped the leash around his hand. He leaned down then yanked on it. 

The Prince was helpless against it. Karkat looked into his eyes. Their faces were mere inches away from each other. The Prince looked into Karkat’s eyes. His eyes had widened, mouth dropping open. He could feel his breath against his lips. Karkat blinked. The Prince watched his eyelashes brush against his cheeks. The flutter of butterfly wings. Karkat licked his lips and the Prince's eyes tracked the motion. 

‘Stand up,’ Karkat ordered. The storm in the Prince’s eyes grew stronger, the thunder rumbled. He stared at Karkat. He moved his feet under him and stood up slowly. The Prince was taller than him but Karkat managed to keep his eyes on the Prince’s. ‘You’re going with me and either you behave or I’ll be forced to drag you through the halls on this leash,’ Karkat said, voice low and eyes bright with intent. 

The Prince shivered. ‘I’ll behave,’ he muttered. Karkat tilted his head. He took in the Prince. Could he trust that? No, he couldn’t but if the Prince wouldn’t, he’d be humiliated. Karkat lowered his hand then stepped around him. The Prince’s wrists were bound together behind his back and connected to the collar in a glittering chain. Karkat touched his hands. The Prince’s hand curled. 

Karkat moved his hand over the chain around the wrists. He tried to unravel it but it didn’t move. Karkat frowned. The chain unwrapped from the Prince’s wrists. He looked down at it confused but it cleared a second later. Magic. The collar was made out of magic. That explained the tingle that went up his arm. The chain fell against the Prince’s back. Karkat stepped back, looking up at him warily. 

The Prince lunged. Karkat stepped back. His grip tightened around the leash. He yanked and his fist flew up. It cracked against the Prince’s cheek. The Prince’s head snapped sideways. He turned to look at Karkat. The storm in his eyes had blossomed into a lightning storm. Karkat tensed while his hand opened. He let the leash fall. He couldn’t keep him close while fighting. The Prince lunged again but didn’t go far. He fell onto the floor with a loud gasp. 

Karkat’s eyes widened. The collar was sparking and the Prince’s face was contorted in pain. Karkat went to his side automatically. He wrenched the Prince’s hands back and laid them under his knees. Karkat laid his forearm against the Prince’s throat. He could feel the metal of the collar through the cloth of his sleeve. 

‘Stop!’ Karkat shouted, ‘Dirk!’ The Prince’s eyes snapped up. He looked up at Karkat. ‘Dirk,’ Karkat repeated, softer, ‘stop.’ Karkat panted. ‘*Stop*, you’re hurting yourself.’

‘Why do you care?’ the Prince gasped. 

‘Because I don’t want you to be hurt,’ Karkat blurted out. He cringed. Why the fuck did he say that?! He was being careless. The Prince stared at him. He had such bright eyes. The Prince set his mouth in a line. What was he thinking? Karkat stared back. He licked his lips. The Prince’s eyes followed the motion. ‘I don’t want to hurt you,’ Karkat said slowly. 

‘Really?’ the Prince interrupted, ‘couldn’t have known that.’

‘If you didn’t come at me then I wouldn’t have punched you,’ Karkat retorted. He stopped. He tilted his head. He took in the Prince. Could he trust himself? No, he couldn’t, he’d do something wrong and he’d be humiliated. Karkat curled his hands. Fuck. He opened his mouth and it just spilled out. ‘I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t want you to be hurt,’ Karka said. Fuck. What was he saying? He was being careless. 

The Prince stared at him. The storm in his eyes was still there but somehow it had receded. It was in the distance and didn’t move even an inch closer. The Prince breathed out. ‘Fine,’ the Prince said. Karkat looked at him in surprise. He was taking it? Why? ‘Fine,’ the Prince repeated, ‘I’ll behave,’

Karkat stared at him. He might’ve been lying but he knew the consequences of misbehaving. Karkat leaned back. He moved his forearm away from the Prince’s throat. He stood up slowly, keeping his eyes on the Prince’s. He stepped back. Karkat hesitated. He breathed out. He held out his hand. The Prince looked at it. He considered it. He put his hand in Karkat’s hand and Karkat pulled him up. He got to his feet. 

The Prince looked at him. Karkat looked around the room. His eyes landed on the bedside table. There were clothes on it. Karkat went to it carefully, he couldn’t let him see his back. He picked up the clothes then held it out. ‘You should change,’ Karkat said awkwardly. The Prince took them then stepped back. The leash swayed. 

Karkat went to the door and stared resolutely ahead, hands behind his back. The Prince took off his clothes. Karkat didn’t mean to but his eyes landed on him. He had broad shoulders and he was lean that conveyed strength. Karkat moved his eyes away. The Prince changed. He turned around to look at Karkat. Karkat looked back. The leash glittered. 

‘Let’s find a way to hide those,’ Karkat muttered. He went to him. The Prince tensed, watching him with bright, searching eyes. Karkat reached for the leash. Karkat rolled up the leash and tied it. He handed it to the Prince. The Prince took it. Karkat stepped sideways. He picked up the glittering chain connected to the back of the collar and rolled and tied up to. He tucked it under the Prince’s neckline. Karkat stepped back. His eyes met the Prince’s. He tilted his way slightly towards the door. The Prince glanced at it. ‘You first,’ Karkat said.

The Prince went to it and Karkat followed. The Prince opened the door. He stopped. Karkat peeked out behind him. The Empress Mother was standing in front of the door, the Emperor and the Lord Commander were standing beside her.. Karkat frowned. Were they waiting all this time? The Emperor looked at Karkat.’Sir Karkat,’ he greeted. 

Karkat bowed then straightened. ‘Your Imperial Majesty,’ he said. The Emperor nodded his head. He turned his bright, unnerving eyes to the Prince. The Prince stepped forward, shoulders tensed and hands balled into fists. Karkat frowned. He stepped closer. He touched the Prince’s arm. ‘Don’t,’ he said into his ear. The Lord Commander was old but he was a fearsome opponent and the Emperor was too. The Prince would be in trouble if he started a fight. 

The Prince lifted his foot to take another step forward. Karkat grabbed his forearm and pulled him back. He stepped back. Karkat bowed again then turned on his heel, dragging the Prince. He was helpless against it and he followed. The Emperor, the Lord Commander and the Empress Mother watched them go. ‘How interesting!’ Jake I said. That Karkat was an interesting boy.

‘Are you sure it’s smart to entrust him to Karkat?’ Jove asked worriedly. He was fond of him. ‘I don’t want him to be hurt,’ he said. 

Jane I smiled. ‘It isn’t,’ she answered simply. Her smile turned regretful. ‘I don’t want him to be hurt too but depending on how he’ll act, that’s beyond us.’ 

Jove sighed. ‘I do hope he doesn’t get himself in trouble.’

Jake I thought of what he had seen of Karkat. His bearing, his history and how he fought. ‘If he does, he can survive it.’

‘Even if he survives it, it’ll still break his heart,’ Jane I said. She looped her arm around her son’s arm then looped her other hand around her brother’s. ‘If he decides wrong, I hope he lives, maybe even chooses without regret.’

Karkat stepped into the throne room. He stopped behind a pillar near the doors. He let go of the Prince’s arm then stepped closer. ‘Don’t fight *anyone*, you will lose,’ Karkat warned. 

The Prince looked into his eyes. ‘I won’t lose to you,’ he said haughtily. 

‘You already did,’ Karkat pointed out. 

‘Because of the collar,’ the Prince said, voice low. His topaz eyes glittered and Karkat remembered the feel of the hardness of the gem and it’s sharp edge. ‘Without it, I can beat you easily,’ he declared. 

‘Then I guess you can prove that if you get that collar off,’ Karkat answered, ‘*if*.’ His eyes gleamed and the Prince was reminded of rubies. The Emperor, the Empress Mother and Lord Commander entered the throne room. Karkat glanced at them. ‘I’m hungry,’ he declared, ‘if you want to stay here then I won’t stop you.’ He walked away. The Prince frowned at his back. He didn’t want to stay with this knight but the thought of letting him go sat uncomfortably in his chest. The double doors opened and the Prince followed.


	9. and if you never bleed, you're never gonna grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat continued fighting. He had to make way for Dirk. 
> 
> He fought with furrowed brow and gritted teeth. Dirk had made it this far. They were so close to the group. He couldn’t be dragged back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prince of derse dirk gets knight of prospit karkat as a reward: Fantasy, Imperialism, Knights, Princes and Princesses, Devotion, Protectiveness, Promises
> 
> and there's a surprise here! ;)

Karkat ran as fast as he could. There was panic and fury in his chest and it blazed. He couldn’t let them get Dirk. He couldn’t let Dirk get dragged back. There was a man in front of him and he angled his shoulder towards him. He had missed his armor. He always missed it. Now wasn’t an exception. His shoulder met the man’s chest. They both went down. Karkat rolled then jumped to his feet. He kicked. His foot connected with the man’s jaw. When the man went down, Karkat continued running. 

He picked up a bucket as he ran. He didn’t want to look at it, never mind *touch* it but it was necessary. He threw it at another person with as much force as he could. He kept running. He didn’t look back if the person went down. He’d fight them later. Karkat glanced up. The sun was setting. If he could just find a horse then Dirk could get away safely. 

He saw what he was looking for. It was a simple cottage and it had been abandoned when they found it. Karkat clenched his jaw. Its door had been kicked in. He ran inside and skidded to halt.

‘Hey!’ Karkat shouted. People turned to look at him and in the middle was Dirk. Dirk was looking at him with wide eyes. Karkat unsheathed his sickle. Dirk took him in. Karkat bared his teeth and the curve of his sickle gleamed. There was dirt on his face and his eyes were the color of whetstone under the light of a blaze. He looked _dangerous_. Karkat lunged. 

He brought his sickle up and blood splattered into the air. He fought against the group with that flinty glitter in his eyes. He stood over the beaten and bleeding bodies. His shoulders were moving from how hard he was panting. Something touched his forearm. 

Karkat whirled to face him. His sickle came to rest on a throat. Karkat looked at Dirk and Dirk looked back. Dirk took in Karkat. The flinty glitter in Karkat’s eyes had bloomed into the brightness of a blaze and his grip on his sickle was steady. He had whetted his blade against these people. A thought came to Dirk. He swallowed. It was sudden and ludicrous. If he put his lips against Karkat's lips, were they sharp enough to cut him?

Karkat blinked, snapping back. This was Dirk. He had come to help him. ‘We need to go,’ he managed to say. He handed Dirk a sword and its sheath on a belt. Dirk’s hand curled around its grip. He put on the belt then unsheathed the sword. Karkat ran out of the house and Dirk followed. There were people ahead of them. One of them swung a sword. Karkat crouched down to dodge then jumped up. His sickle ran across the person’s torso. Blood blossomed across their shirt. Karkat shoved them and they stumbled back. 

Metal clanged against metal. Karkat parried a sword. He lowered his sickle then yanked it up. There were more people and Karkat fought through them. Dirk dodged his steps, fighting the others. He could feel his muscles burn. It had been a while since he last fought and he had lost that fight. Dirk gritted his teeth and continued fighting. 

Karkat looked around frantically. There were horses around here. He just had to find one. ‘Come on,’ Karkat shouted. He ran and Dirk followed. People ran at them then fell away. Something caught Karkat’s eye. There! There was a horse up ahead. It was in the enemy’s colors but that didn’t matter. ‘Hey!’ Karkat shouted. Dirk looked at him. Karkat jerked his head towards the horse. Dirk saw it. Karkat continued fighting. He had to make way for Dirk. 

He fought with furrowed brow and gritted teeth. Dirk had made it this far. They were so close to the group. He couldn’t be dragged back. His fist met someone’s jaw and they went down. He couldn’t bring his armor with him and fuck he missed it but he had managed to find steel-knuckled gloves on the way. Everyone he had fought had worn the enemy’s colors and he had worn it once too. He had been proud to wear the colors once but looking at it now made him uneasy. 

Karkat brought his sickle down. He picked up a light sword then continued on forward. He could feel the shadow of tiredness. He was used to slogging through mud under rain with armor but he couldn’t sleep yesternight and he had spent all these hours fighting. Karkat shook his head. He could sleep later. The edges of lips quirked up. He could sleep when he was dead. He kept going. 

Karkat dodged and parried as he kept advancing. The sword he had picked up was light enough for him to wield with ease. He cut through the enemy and Dirk turned to look at when he had the chance. Karkat was short and he had narrow shoulders. Dirk thought once that he could overpower him, could bring him under his heel and crush him and losing against him had _rankled_. But now… But now, he depended on Karkat. Dirk _trusted_ Karkat’s strength. Karkat would bring him home. 

Karkat sank his sword into someone’s chest then yanked it out. The person fell. He looked around. Was that everyone? He frowned. No, that can’t be. They’d send as many people as they could. His eyes landed on the horse. It didn’t matter. Dirk would be out of here soon enough. ‘Go!’ he ordered. Dirk looked at him. Karkat looked back. ‘Go!’ he snapped. Dirk moved. 

He ran to the horse. He pulled himself up, mounting it. Something moved in Karkat’s peripheral vision. He turned to look. There was a woman readying her crossbow. Karkat’s body moved automatically. He ran at her. The woman moved the crossbow to face him. She pulled the trigger. Karkat let out a loud gasp. 

‘Karkat!’ Dirk shouted. 

Karkat didn’t hear it. His knees buckled but managed to keep his footing. He kept running. He struck the woman down. Karkat’s chest heaved. He swayed then stumbled back. He fell. He landed on the ground with a thump but he didn’t hear that either. He stared at the sky blearily. The sun had further set and in several minutes the night would come. He rolled, setting his hand on the ground. He could see boots running closer. 

_‘Don’t you touch him,’_ Dirk growled, his eyes flashing like lightning. 

Karkat managed to slide his feet under him. His feet set against the ground and he slowly stood up. His shoulder was pain, all sharp. Karkat sucked in a breath then clenched his jaw. The sharpness of the pain had given him clarity. He gripped his sickle tighter. He got to his feet. Someone came at Dirk and Karkat cut them down with a swing. They fell away. 

Dirk whirled around, sword pointed at the person’s throat. Karkat scowled at him. ‘What are you doing?’ he snapped. Dirk blinked, snapping back. He lowered his sword. He stepped closer and his hand came to lay on Karkat’s forearm. ‘I told you to *go*,’ Karkat growled. 

‘I’m not leaving without you,’ Dirk said quietly.

Karkat snarled, bright red eyes flashing like his sickle under the moonlight. ‘Stupid,’ he spat. 

Dirk took him in. There was blood and dirt on his face, his clothes, his hands. His grip on his sickle was still steady but the blaze in Karkat’s eyes had dimmed into embers. There was a bolt in his shoulder and cloth around it was wet with bright red. He swallowed. To Dirk, he still looked dangerous. Thoughts came to him. They didn’t feel sudden and they didn’t feel ludicrous. No, it felt like it was always coming regardless of where they were and it felt right. It felt like there was some sense in the world and in him. Dirk wished he had flint to reignite the fire in Karkat’s eyes.  
If he put his lips against Karkat's lips, would he survive it if Karkat cut him to pieces?

‘Maybe,’ Dirk replied. His grip on Karkat’s forearm tightened. He pulled Karkat towards the horse. Karkat frowned but he was helpless against it. People ran at them. There *were* more people around. Dirk let go of Karkat’s arm to fight. He had to make way for Karkat. Karkat had stayed with, had fought for him. He couldn’t be dragged back. Dirk wouldn’t let anyone touch him. ‘Go!’ he ordered. Karkat looked at him. Dirk looked back, his eyes were steady. ‘Go!’ he ordered. Karkat scowled but moved.

Karkat breathed in. He broke into a run. He reached the horse and pulled himself up with just one hand. He gripped the reins and turned it towards Dirk. ‘Yah!’ Karkat yelled. The horse broke into a gallop. ‘Dirk!’ Karkat shouted. 

Dirk’s head snapped up. Karkat was coming towards him. Dirk sheathed his sword. Karkat held out his hand. Dirk caught his hand and Karkat pulled him up. Dirk got on the horse, sitting behind Karkat. He was still holding onto Karkat’s hand as his other hand came up to grip the reins. 

‘Should have just left me there,’ Karkat muttered. 

‘You didn’t leave me behind,’ Dirk returned. 

‘Because you’re a *prince,* Karkat answered, ‘I couldn’t leave you there. Or anywhere. I’m just a knight. And not even a good one.’

‘You are a good knight, Karkat, one of the very best,’ Dirk said softly. Karkat snorted. Right. One of the best. He wanted to believe it, in fact, before this, he *could* believe it. ‘Karkat, are you alright?’ Dirk asked worriedly. 

‘Yes,’ Karkat replied, ‘cold and tired with a bolt sticking out of my shoulder. Haven’t felt better.’ His eyelids felt heavy.

Despite himself, the edges of Dirk’s lips quirked up. ‘Don’t worry, I will get you help. You will heal,’ Dirk said determined. There was a knot of worry in his chest. ‘Hang on, we’re almost there,’ he added.

‘Wake me up when we get there,’ Karkat murmured. His eyes slipped close. The last thing he heard was someone calling his name. His last thought was simply “Dirk.”

Karkat slept and Dirk watched over him carefully. The sun had completely set and the moon shone down. The knot of worry in his chest had gotten bigger. It had turned into a ball. He swallowed. He stopped the horse. It couldn’t go any further. Dirk carefully got off. He caught Karkat. He put his arm behind Karkat’s back and put his other arm under his knee. Dirk lifted Karkat then set him down on the ground. He looked at the horse. 

He took off its bridle and saddle, throwing them away. He looked into the horse’s eyes. ‘Watch over him. Keep him safe,’ Dirk ordered. It felt silly to talk to a horse but he was desperate, he didn’t know what else to do. They were close to the people they were supposed to meet. So close. Dirk paced, his mind racing. They just needed another horse. If there were patrols in this area that’d be dangerous but that would mean there was another horse he could use. Dirk went to find another one. He didn’t have to go far. There were patrols in the area and one was working. He unsheathed his sword, looking down at its glitter. 

He shouldn’t kill so easily, it would catch people’s attention. Enough attention to rival the attention when stealing a horse. Dirk scowled. The storm in his eyes grew stronger, the thunder rumbled. Karkat needed help and they had to move quickly so he would get it. Dirk gripped the sword’s grip tighter. He needed to whet his blade against these people. He needed to be strong enough to bring Karkat home, strong enough to keep him. He grabbed the patrolman’s hand. He dragged him into the darkness. 

Dirk’s sword sank his sword into someone’s chest then yanked it out. The person fell. He went to their horse and mounted it. He went to Karkat. He got off then lifted Karkat into the saddle as the last horse looked at him. He sat down behind him. ‘Yah!’ Dirk yelled and the horse broke into a gallop. The moon moved across the sky and set but Dirk’s white-knuckled grip on the reins didn’t loosen. He would bring Karkat’s home. 

Dirk yanked on the reins. The horse came to stop. They had finally arrived. Dirk got off, catching Karkat. There was a house up ahead and maybe it was a trap. Dirk looked at Karkat’s face. His gray skin looked sickly. He clenched his jaw. Maybe it was a trap and they both would be dragged back but that didn’t matter. If Karkat would be healed then it didn’t matter if it was a trap. He carried Karkat as fast as he could to the house. ‘Open up!’ Dirk shouted, ‘I NEED YOUR HELP! HE’S HURT AND HE NEEDS HELP! PEASE YOU HAVE HELP HIM!’ Dirk gasped. His shoulders were moving from how hard he was panting. The door opened and Dirk marched in. People came to him and Dirk tensed. Someone closed the door behind him.

  


* * *

  


Karkat frowned. His eyes cracked open. He looked up at the ceiling blearily. Where was he? He turned his head slowly. Dirk appeared beside him. Karkat opened his mouth but no sound came out. Dirk breathed out shakily, his shoulders relaxing. The ball of worry in his chest loosened. ‘You’re alive,’ he gasped, _‘you’re alive.’_

‘Dirk?’ Karkat managed to say. 

Dirk’s head snapped up. ‘Karkat,’ he breathed out. His hand came to lay on Karkat’s forearm. 

‘Where am I?’ Karkat asked. 

‘You’re here with me,’ Dirk answered, ‘it isn’t home but you’re safe.’

‘Safe?’ Karkat asked. He frowned. ‘You should be safe not me,’ he mumbled. 

‘Your safety is important too,’ Dirk said. His grip on Karkat’s forearm tightened then loosened. ‘Your safety is important too,’ he repeated. Karkat looked up at him. Dirk looked back. Karkat’s hand came up and he laid it on top of Dirk’s hand. 

‘Are you safe?’ Karkat asked. 

‘Yes,’ Dirk answered, Karkat’s hand was warm and soft, ‘I am.’

‘Good,’ Karkat mumbled. He went back to sleep. When he woke up, his head was clearer. He was thirsty, hungry and there were bandages on his shoulder. He stared at the ceiling. The Empress Mother said that they had to keep their victory against Derse and he had failed. He had grown soft towards Dirk and not only had he let him escape, he had protected him. For anything remiss on a knight of Propsit was a disgrace. Karkat set his mouth in a thin line. He missed everything and *he* was a disgrace.

The door opened. Karkat turned his head to look at it. Dirk stilled. He closed the door quickly and went to Karkat’s bedside. Dirk’s bright eyes searched Karkat’s face. ‘Are you alright?’ he asked softly. 

‘Fine,’ Karkat croaked, ‘thirsty. Hungry.‘

‘I’ll go get you something to drink and eat,’ Dirk said, He straightened. He walked out of the room. Karkat stared at his back. He really meant it. He didn’t leave him behind. Why? His tongue felt heavy. He wanted to call Dirk back, he wanted to call Dirk by name. Karkat set his mouth into a line. He couldn’t open his mouth or everything would spill out. 

Dirk returned with a tray with food, a pitcher of water and a glass. He set it down on the bedside table. Karkat laid his hands on the bed and pushed himself up. An elbow buckled and his shoulders dipped. Dirk’s hand shot out. It curled around Karkat’s bicep and he helped Karkat sit up. Karkat leaned against the headboard. Dirk poured water into the glass then handed it to Karkat. Karkat took it. He drank the whole thing. Dirk handed him a plate. Karkat took it, setting it down on his lap. He picked up the fork and dug in. He ate in silence under Dirk’s watchful eyes. 

Karkat finished eating. He set the fork down. He raised his eyes. ‘Where are we?’ Karkat asked. 

‘In a safe house,’ Dirk answered. 

Karkat frowned. ‘Are we in Derse?’ he asked. 

‘We are,’ Dirk said. 

‘But not in the capital?’ Karkat asked slowly. 

‘No, I can’t go there yet. None of us can. It must be cleared of Prospit before we come back,’ Dirk explained. 

Karkat nodded. That made sense. ‘What about me?’ he asked. 

‘What about you?’ Dirk asked. 

‘What’s gonna happen to me? I don’t think they’ll think highly of me since I got you as a reward,’ Karkat said. 

‘You’re staying with me,’ Dirk said. 

There was a flash of a sickle under moonlight in his eyes. The knot of worry in Dirk’s chest unraveled. There was Karkat. ‘But?’ Karkat warned.

‘You will be fitted for a collar and you need to stay close to me,’ Dirk answered. 

Karkat frowned in confusion. It turned to realization a moment later. He snorted derisively. ‘So I’m your reward for coming home,’ he stated. 

‘No. It’s not like that,’ Dirk blurted out, he had to explain, ‘it’s to keep you safe.’ 

‘Keep me safe?’ Karkat asked. 

‘People will come after you and staying by my side will keep you safe,’ Dirk explained. He laid his hand on Karkat’s forearm. He looked into Karkat’s eyes. There was a storm brewing in Dirk’s eyes. ‘I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t want you to be hurt,’ he admitted. 

Karkat’s eyes slid down. He looked at the blanket. There had been a spark of affection and devotion in Karkat’s chest. He had stoked the devotion but abandoned the affection. The devotion would help him bring Dirk home but the affection was useless. Affection’s embers flared up now and if he wasn’t careful, it would turn into a proper fire. Would he survive it if burned him? ‘How the tables turn, your Highness,’ Karkat mused. 

‘You don’t have to keep calling me that,’ Dirk blurted out. He was being careless but he didn’t care. ‘You called me by name before,’ he pointed out. He sounded desperate to his own ears but Dirk didn’t care. 

Karkat licked his lips. ‘I can’t do that,’ he said. He raised his eyes. Karkat looked into Dirk’s eyes. He blinked. Dirk watched his eyelashes brush against his cheeks. The flutter of butterfly wings. ‘I don’t have the right to call you by your name,’ Karkat admitted. 

‘You protected me. _You brought me home._ If there’s anyone in this world who has earned the right to call me by name, it’s you,’ Dirk declared. 

Karkat took him. Dirk’s eyes were free of the storm. His eyes were the color of topaz under the afternoon sun. Karkat remembered the feel of the hardness of the gem and it’s sharp edge. He put his fingertip on its edge and pressed down. It would draw blood, it would hurt but Karkat didn’t care. He licked his lips and Dirk’s eyes tracked the motion. Karkat opened his mouth. No sound came out. He closed his mouth. ‘I can’t,’ Karkat said with such bright eyes, ‘I *can’t* say it. Karkat called Dirk's name in his head but there was a sand over the fire in his chest and nothing would come out.

Dirk swallowed. He took him in. Karkat really was dangerous. He could cut him into pieces and Dirk would put himself back together to return to him. HIs grip on Karkat’s forearm tightened then loosened. ‘It’s ok,’ he said softly. 

Karkat searched Dirk’s face. ‘Is it?’ he asked. 

‘Yeah, it’s fine,’ Dirk said gently. His topaz eyes glittered and Karkat saw no lie.

‘I am a terrible knight,’ Karkat said slowly, ‘and you don’t really need it and I know that shoulder is fucked up but if you want me, I will be your knight.’

He did. He did want him. The thought came to Dirk with the clarity of a blaze. ‘You are, you are my knight,’ Dirk answered. Karkat was _his_. His to protect and his to keep.

Karkat lowered his head. ‘I am at your command, your Highness,’ he declared. 

Dirk laid his other hand on Karkat’s shoulder. He could feel the edges of the bandages through the cloth of Karkat’s shirt. ‘My first commande,’ Dirk said softly, ‘don’t be so reckless. I don’t want you to be hurt,’

Karkat frowned thoughtfully. ‘That’ll be hard to do,’ he replied. 

‘But you’ll do it?’ Dirk prompted. 

Karkat sighed. He smiled, small but bright as a blaze. ‘I will,’ he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this is the second part of _in my defense, i have none_!


	10. a something: Teacher AU, Established Relationship

Karkat was at the kitchen table, grading papers. He separated the really stupid answers. He couldn't wait to share those with Rose. He heard the sound of Dirk's voice. He blinked and raised his head. 'What?' he asked.

Dirk walked into the kitchen. 'I could be a kendo teacher,' he repeated.

'You can't,' Karkat said.

'Why not?' Dirk asked.

'Because you'd be terrible at it,' Karkat said simply, 'and on top teaching robotics, you'd take on too much.'

'I'm not,' Dirk said.

'You say that each time you take on too much,' Karkat stated.

'Yes, I do but I have also won several kendo championships,' Dirk stated.

'But that doesn't mean you'll be good teaching,' Karkat replied, 'you'll just tell them "tough it out, it'll pass" and that's the only advice you can give.'

Dirk set his hands on the kitchen table, the wedding ring glittered on his finger. 'That's not true. I'll get everyone to help me compile a list of inspirational quotes from all media and of course, I have quotes from you. The most inspirational person I know.' Karkat snorted. '"I am gonna do this because I told myself I couldn't and if there's a reason to do anything, it's to spite myself,"' Dirk quoted.

Karkat smiled. 'Spite is a good motivator.'

'And spite will propel my students to unparalleled kendo excellence,' Dirk declared. He pulled out a chair and sat down. 'And I'll wear red shorts.'

'Only football coaches wear shorts,' Karkat pointed out.

'They don't have to. I would look _good_ in shorts,' Dirk declared, 'you won't disagree.'

Karkat looked at him. 'Are you gonna wear those shorts to seduce me?' he asked.

'That's a good reason to wear anything,' Dirk answered.

Karkat smiled. 'If you have to wear that to seduce me, your seduction needs work.'

'Out of all the ways you can do me, you had to do me like this,' Dirk said.

Karkat's smile widened. 'If you're actually gonna do this, at least have an actual kendo instructor on hold,' he ordered.

'Ok,' Dirk said. He leaned over to kiss the top of Karkat's head.

When Sunday came, Dirk walked into the living room wearing red shorts. He put his leg on the sofa, posing. He gave Karkat a sultry look. Karkat rolled his eyed. Dirk smiled.


	11. a something: Fantasy AU, Centaurs, Established Relationship, gift giving

Karkat frowned as he walked around, his hooves loud against the wooden floor. There was a scissor around here but he had forgotten where it was. Or, his frown deepened, he had used it and forgot to put it back. His frown softened. He found it underneath a pile of paper. He picked it up and brought it back to the mirror propped up next to the window. His hooves were so loud against the wooden floor. 

Karkat looked into the mirror, there were scissors, a bright red ribbon and a necklace in front of it. He picked up a comb and ran it through the lower half of his hair. He frowned at the mirror. His short horn was the lightest yellow but it still stood stark against his white hair. Karkat picked up lock of his hair. He snipped it off. He raised it to his face. Was this long enough? 'Karkat?' Dirk called out. 

Karkat set the scissors and the comb down. 'Over here,' he answered. 

Dirk came to stand behind him. He was dressed in a linen shirt with full sleeves that gathered at the cuffs, breeches and knee-high boots. He pressed a kiss on the side of Karkat's head, laying a hand on Karkat's dapple grey coat. 'What are you doing?' 

Karkat picked up the ribbon. He tied it around the lock of hair then turned to him. He held it out. 'This is for you.' 

Dirk looked at it. 'Should I be getting this?' 

'Why wouldn't you get it? And don't go with "because you're a unicorn" because I'm not,' Karkat said. 

'You're part pony and you have a horn,' Dirk pointed out. Karkat sighed. Dirk smiled. 'Should I be getting this?' Dirk asked seriously. 

'Yes,' Karkat looked up at Dirk, 'if anyone should have it, it should be you.'

Dirk took it. 'I'll find a small box to put it in.'

'You don't have to,' Karkat blurted out. Dirk looked at him curious. Karkat turned to the mirror. He picked up the necklace in front of it. It had a pendant on it. He held it out to Dirk. 'It's a locket,' Karkat muttered. 

'A locket?'

'It opens up,' Karkat answered. He opened it. Karkat looked at the wall. 'You can put it in this.'

Dirk took it, the chain slipping through Karkat's fingers. He put the bright red ribbon-wrapped lock of white hair inside. He closed it. It shut quietly. Dirk admired Karkat. He touched Karkat's chin with his palm. He turned Karkat's head towards him. Karkat looked up at Dirk. Dirk raised the necklace and kissed the locket. Karkat's eyes widened. Dirk put the necklace on. 'I'll treasure it,' Dirk promised. 

'You better,' Karkat muttered. Dirk smiled and leaned down to kiss cheek. Karkat turned his head slightly. He kissed Dirk.


	12. come and get your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science Fiction, Age Difference, Pining, Dom/sub Undertones

Dirk made his way to the cafeteria. Everyone else had set up their make-shift stalls. He didn’t bother looking up. all the guards didn’t care. He saw Aradia looking around for something to give to Sollux. Dirk stopped in front of a “stall”. There were computer and ship parts strewn around the table. He eyed each piece carefully. He wanted to make something for Karkat but he only had so much money to spend. He moved on to the next stall.  
  
'Hey there, little human,' someone said slyly. Dirk narrowed his eyes. He didn't turn around. This wasn't worth his time. 'Can't you hear?' a gray hand came down on his shoulder.  
  
'Don't touch me,' Dirk said coldly.   
  
'You're gonna stop me?' the troll asked mockingly.  
  
Dirk turned his head. He looked up at the bronzeblood's face. 'No. Because Karkat will,' he answered.   
  
The bronzeblood paled but didn't let go. They sneered. 'You think he'll save you this time?'  
  
'Why wouldn't he think that?' Karkat asked.  
  
The bronzeblood squeezed dirk's shoulder. Karkat tilted his head. He was six feet and two inches, taller than five feet and ten inched but the shortest out of all the trolls here. From beside and towering over him, Damara grinned. Karkat stepped forward. 'Didn't I tell everyone to not to touch what's mine?' he asked. There was a flash. He stabbed a shiv into the bronzeblood's stomach. They made a sound of pain. 'But I guess you weren't there for the speech,' Karkat said casually.  
  
He stepped closer. 'Did you learn your lesson?' Karkat asked mildly. The bronzeblood didn't answer. Karkat twisted the shiv ever so slowly. They let go of Dirk's shoulder, gasping in pain. 'Did you learn your lesson?' Karkat repeated.  
  
'Y-yes,' the bronzeblood managed to say.  
  
'Yes, Vantas. I did,' Karkat said slowly.  
  
'Yes, Vantas. I did,' they repeated.  
  
Karkat let go of the shiv. He turned to Damara. 'Do whatever you want just don't kill him,' he said. Damara's smile widened into a grin. She giggled. She stepped forward. She pushed the bronzeblood. They stumbled back. Karkat turned to Dirk. in front of everyone's eyes, he laid his hand on Dirk's nape. Dirk shivered. 'Are you ok?' Karkat asked.  
  
'I'm fine,' Dirk answered. It felt good that everyone _knew_ that he was Karkat's.  
  
Karkat have Dirk's neck a gentle squeeze. 'Good.' he turned then walked away. He didn't need to look back. Everyone got the warning. Dirk turned back to the stall and kept looking. He went through each one. An hour later, he went to Karkat's table. He was sitting alone. Damara hadn't come back and neither did Meenah.  
  
Dirk sat down next to him. Karkat pushed a cafeteria mess tray to him. Dirk picked up a spoon and sullenly ate. Karkat looked at him. His white hair fell over his eyes. He didn't bother pushing it back. 'What are you so upset about?'  
  
Dirk swallowed, partly because of the food and mostly out of nervousness. 'I wanted to make you something,' he muttered.   
  
'Another eye? Don't bother,' Karkat said. Dirk had offered to make a cybernetic eye for him a few weeks ago.   
  
'It's not an eye,' Dirk said. It was something else. There seemed to be no signal in this part of space but Dirk knew that he could get one. 'It's something more special than that,' Dirk managed to say.  
  
'Whatever it is, it's not worth getting in trouble over,' Karkat said.  
  
'But it was,' Dirk said. Despite how tough and scary he looked, Karkat had fondness for sappy things. He had mentioned once that he had missed watching TV shows. Dirk stared at the mush. He wanted to thank Karkat. 'It's for you. it's worth everything,' Dirk confessed.  
  
Karkat snorted. He leaned forward. Dirk looked at him. He missed his shades more often than not but he didn't miss them now. 'That's sweet,' Karkat said said gently, 'call me when you finish it. or when you get in trouble again.'  
  
'I will,' Dirk said. Karkat had taken him in when he arrived in this fucking prison and it was a saving grace. He knew how to fight but so did the people here and since the vast majority of them were older than his nineteen years, he'd get the shit kicked out of him whenever. Dirk finished eating. He set aside the cafeteria mess tray aside. Karkat stood up. He walked away and Dirk followed.  
  
They walked out of the cafeteria and up to their quarters. it was more _Karkat's_ quarters, he just deigned to share. Karkat sat down on his bed. He managed to get himself a room but it was still a terrible a mediocre one. There was only a bed and a cubicle with shower and toilet. No windows because no room was close to the edge of the space station. Dirk took Karkat in. Under the hard white light, his white hair shone brighter and Karkat sat on his bed like a king.   
  
Dirk sat down on the bed in front of him. 'Will you ever mean it? he asked quietly.  
  
Karkat looked at him. The black of his eyepatch didn't shine but his bright red eyes did. 'Mean what?'  
  
'When you said that I was yours, will you ever mean it?' Dirk asked.  
  
'I do mean it,' Karkat answered, 'you *are* mine. as long as you're here, I'll protect you.'  
  
Dirk relaxed, partly relief and mostly disappointed. It _was_ nice that Karkat would still protect him but it wasn't what he meant. 'You know,' he started casually, 'a lot of people think we're fucking.'  
  
'Of course they would. That's the point,' Karkat replied. A lackey could be easily replaced, a pailing buddy wasn't. And he wasn't just gonna pick one out of the other criminals here. He wouldn't let anyone get close enough to hurt him and he didn't trust easily. Choosing Dirk was a mistake and yet he hadn't let him go.  
  
Dirk met Karkat's eye. 'but we could be.'  
  
Karkat looked at dirk for a moment. His face cracked into a smile. It was wonderfully and horribly indulgent. 'You're cute but it isn't ever going to work out. I'm not interested in a pailing buddy.'  
  
Dirk clenched his jaw. right, he was holding out for his moirail who was somewhere away from this junk of a massive space station. 'And when you are?' he demanded.  
  
'It won't be you,' Karkat answered easily, 'you're cute, i can give you that, but you're not cute enough for me.' He looked closer at Dirk. His expression softened. 'It's too late at this point but it still needs to be said, you shouldn't get attached. Not even to me.'  
  
'Whatever you want, I can do it,' Dirk confessed.  
  
'So? I already have that,' Karkat stated, 'whenever I finally decide to get out of here, I have people throwing themselves at me. eager to do what i say, eager to fuck me.' This whole thing was just a vacation for him and everyone else while Sollux used it as a time for work. Dirk moved his eyes away. He stared down at the bed. He lied down on. Karkat looked at him. He laid his hand on dirk's hair.  
  
'And despite how I go on and on about no one listening to me, I don't need or even *want* a sycophant. I don't want another one.' Karkat looked into Dirk's eyes. 'The best thing you can do for yourself is to let this go.'  
  
Dirk turned his head to stare defiantly up at him. 'And if I don't?'  
  
Karkat shrugged. 'Then I guess it'll be another piece of trouble I'll get you out of,' he answered. He shouldn't do it, it would keep complicating this for Dirk. Karkat ran his fingers through Dirk's hair. But no matter how small it was, he did have a soft spot for this young little human. Nothing had happened yet, Dirk had done nothing for him to leave him behind. It was just his wishful thinking but Karkat hoped it would stay that way.


	13. come home to my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, implied Reincarnation

Karkat dug his toes into the sand. He could hear his friends talking and laughing but he kept his eyes on the horizon. It was the middle of the afternoon but the sun was hidden. The sky was stormy above them and there was something in the air. But he didn’t know what. He turned over the pendant. It a metal pendant with a strange heart-shaped etching on it. He had found it in the sand when he arrived and put it on the leather necklace he had worn. Something about scratched at his mind.

‘Karkat! Food’s here!’ Terezi yelled. Karkat blinked. He put the pendant back under his shirt. It was a comforting weight. It felt good to have it so close. He turned around and went back to the group. He sat down by the campfire. Nepeta had made it. He picked up a slice of pizza. There was a radio and he turned to it.   
  
Karkat lowered the volume then fiddled with the dial. He turned to AM. _'A storm is heading west and its moving fast.’_ He turned to FM. Karkat set it on a dance song then set it down. Someone nudged him.  
  
'You alright there, brother?’ Gamzee asked.  
  
'Fine,’ Karkat mumbled.  
  
'You have not talked as much. If you’re sick, you should lie down,’ Gamzee said.  
  
'Thanks but I’m not sick,’ Karkat said. He sighed. 'Just not feeling it today.’ Gamzee patted his back then stroked it. Karkat smiled. 'Thanks.’  
  
'No problem, brother,’ Gamzee said.  
  
They continued eating. They all wanted somewhere to go and he had been the one to suggest this beach. Karkat frowned as he opened his water bottle. Why? He stood up and went to Feferi and Aradia. He crouched down beside Feferi. 'Hey,’ Karkat greeted. They turned to him.  
  
'Hey, Karkat!’ Aradia and Feferi greeted.  
  
'Can I ask you something?’  
  
'What is it?’ Feferi asked.  
  
Karkat breathed out. 'Did the water feel weird?’ he asked.  
  
'Weird? What do you mean?’ Feferi asked.  
  
'Like,’ Karkat searched for words, 'like there was something inside it.’  
  
Feferi giggled. 'There’s already all sorts of things in the water!’  
  
'I know but I mean,’ Karkat licked his lips, 'weird stuff.’ he looked at Aradia. 'Occult stuff?’ he asked hopeful. Feferi and Aradia’s faces brightened.  
  
'Did you feel something? What do you think it was?’ Feferi asked excitedly.  
  
'What if we can find a skull? Aradia asked, equally excited.  
  
Karkat smiled. He looked down. 'It feels weird,’ he frowned, 'like I’m waiting but I don’t know what.’  
  
Aradia and Feferi looked thoughtful. 'Maybe you’re gonna meet someone?’ Aradia suggested  
  
'I don’t think meeting someone is occult stuff,’ Karkat muttered.  
  
'It could!’ Feferi said, 'what if the person you’re meeting is part of the occult or! They could a monster!’  
  
Karkat looked at her in disbelief. 'What am I gonna do with a monster? Die?’ he asked.  
  
'It could be a friendly monster,’ Aradia said.  
  
'Sure, guess we’ll cuddle,’ Karkat said. Aradia giggled. He smiled. 'Thanks for answering me.’  
  
'No biggie!’ Feferi said.  
  
'Yeah!’ Aradia agreed.   
  
Karkat stood up. He looked at the horizon. He turned to the group. 'Hey!’ they all turned to him.  
  
'WHAT,’ Vriska hollered.  
  
'I’m going out for a walk!’ Karkat said.  
  
'Don’t drown!’ Eridan said. Karkat nodded. He turned to the horizon. He breathed out, bracing his shoulders. He started walking.  
  
The campfire’s light dimmed the farther he walked away. There was a flash of lightning. It was pink. Karkat jumped. This was it. This was what he was waiting for. Karkat kept walking. Whatever it was, he was going to meet it. He was in darkness but he didn’t stop. The sky rumbled above him, louder and louder until it was almost deafening. Karkat winced and kept walking.  
  
He stopped. How far away was he from the campfire? How far away was he from his friends? Karkat turned around. It was in the distance. He stepped forward. Lightning flashed and the sky roared. Karkat looked at the horizon.  
  
Lightning came down. Karkat watched with wide eyes. Lightning came down and it was moving closer. He could hear his heart thudding in his ears but he didn’t move. He couldn’t move. He didn’t *want* to move. Lightning came down and it came closer. Karkat could smell ozone and he could hear a voice. Lightning came down and it came closer. The voice was whispering his name. Lightning came down and it came closer. Karkat looked up. Lightning came down. It was coming towards him.  
  
Karkat slammed his eyes shut against the brightness. There was thunder all-around of him and there was unbearable heat in front of him. _'Open your eyes,’_ a voice said.  
  
Karkat opened his eyes slowly. There was light but it wasn’t as bright as he thought it was. Karkat’s eyes widened. There was lightning in front of him and it hadn’t disappeared. Karkat blinked. There was a person inside it. No, the lightning was a *person*. _'Karkat,’_ it said. It reached for him.  
  
Its hands cupped Karkat’s cheeks then leaned closer. It kissed Karkat’s cheek. Karkat’s breath hitched. Everything around him went quiet and it felt like he was falling.  
  
He landed in the water with a gasp. Water flooded into his mouth. He couldn’t breathe. He struggled to swim up then stopped. There was a light below him. He looked down. There was someone floating in the water. He swam down and towards it. It looked up at him, waiting. Their eyes were glowing. He reached out. His hand broke through the barrier, broke through the eggshell membrane. All the water around it rushed out. He was falling. He collided against something and there were arms around him. They pulled him closer. Their cheek pressed against his as he gasped.  
  
Someone was shaking him. Karkat frowned. They shook him harder. Karkat opened his eyes slowly. He looked up at the person blearily. It was Terezi, Nepeta, and Eridan. 'Karkat!’ Terezi said.  
  
'Wha-?’ Karkat mumbled.  
  
'Are you hurt?’ Nepeta asked quickly.  
  
'What happened?’ Eridan asked desperately.  
  
'What?’ Karkat asked. They all looked worried. Karkat slowly sat up. 'What happened?’ he asked slowly.  
  
'You went for a walk and the lightning storm came,’ Terezi said desperately, 'we went looking for you and we found you here.’  
  
'Here?’ Karkat asked confused. He looked around. His eyes widened. Around him were strange sculptures. They rose from the beach and branched out. They looked like trees. Or lightning. Karkat frowned, trying to think. 'I don’t know,’ he said quietly.  
  
'Come on,’ Terezi said softly. Nepeta took Karkat’s arm and Eridan took the other. They tugged him up. Karkat’s legs slid under him and he rose slowly with shaky feet. He stood up. Karkat swayed. Eridan and Neeta’s grip on his arms tightened.  
  
“m fine,’ Karkat mumbled. His mind was slow and foggy. He stumbled and managed to stay on his feet. They all walked back to the campfire. The sky was dark above them and the sea beside them even darker. 'What time is it?’ Karkat asked.  
  
‘Seven,’ Nepeta answered.  
  
Karkat frowned. He was gone for that long. 'What happened?’ he asked.  
  
'We don’t know,’ Terezi said. They reached the campfire. It was still going. Heads snapped towards them. Karkat dropped onto a blanket in front of it.  
  
Gamzee hurried to his side. The others watched him carefully. 'Bro?’ Gamzee asked hopeful.  
  
’’m fine,’ Karkat answered. Gamzee and some of the others looked relieved. Feferi and Aradia still looked worried. Kanaya handed Karkat a bottle of water. Karkat took it. He managed to open it with shaking hands. He chugged the water down. He was fucking *thirsty*. Karkat lowered the now empty bottle of water. He held it.  
  
'You okay?’ Sollux asked quietly. Karkat nodded. Equius sat down next to him. He held out a blanket. Karkat looked at it.  
  
'It’s for you,’ Equius said. Karkat took it. He wrapped it around his shoulder, tucking his chin against his chest.  
  
'I’m fine,’ Karkat said. He felt tired. 'I think I am gonna go to sleep,’ he declared. He stood up. He went to the beach house a few feet from the campfire. Vriska had rented it out. Karkat stumbled in, not bothering to turn on the light.  
  
He went to the bedroom. He lied down on the floor and curled up. Karkat closed his eyes. There was the sound of waves. He was laying on something warm and there was a weight on his head. He opened his eyes slowly. He was laying on someone’s bare chest. He was surrounded by water and lying on a bed. He lifted his head. Karkat’s eyes met the man’s. They were the color of sunlight through the windows. His tongue felt heavy. He knew this man’s name. Karkat opened his mouth. The man rose up to meet him. But he could say it later. Karkat kissed him. The man made a sound of surprise.  
  
His hands came up to hold Karkat’s face. He returned the kiss. Karkat’s breath hitched. A spark went down his spine and the hairs on his arm stood up. They kissed fast and insistent and desperate. The man’s hand fell away from Karkat’s face. He rolled over and Karkat’s back hit the bed. The man settled himself between Karkat’s legs. Karkat wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. The man’s hand ran under Karkat’s shirt, fingers skating over his skin. Karkat shivered. Sparks ran down his torso.  
  
The man shirtless and Karkat’s fingers dug into his shoulders. The man wore a gold armband on his bicep and rings on his fingers and they glittered as their hips rolled against each other. Karkat hooked a leg around the man’s hips, mouth open in gasp as the man mouthed at his neck. The man stopped at the sight of the leather necklace. He hooked a finger under it then lifted it. The pendant swayed slightly. _‘You found me,’_ the man said.  
  
‘I did,’ Karkat said. He wrapped his hand around it, not caring if it dug into his palm.  
  
The man was blond and Karkat grabbed a handful of his hair and dragged him up. The man went. Their lips met. Karkat moaned into it. _‘Karkat,’_ the man sighed. There was the smell of ozone. A name left Karkat’s lips. The lightning came down around them.  
  
Karkat frowned. There was light on his face. He frowned. His eyes cracked open. He was curled up, hand around the pendant. He rolled over and went back to sleep. He woke up later. Karkat opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He stared at the floor. He was hungry.  
  
Karkat stood up. He went looking for food. There were already a few people awake. Kanaya handed him a pizza box and Tavros handed him a granola bar and a bottle of soda. They all went out of the house and sat down on the sand. He devoured all of them, the soda was lukewarm but it didn’t matter. Karkat stared out the horizon.  
  
‘You okay?’ Tavros asked quietly.  
  
‘Yeah, I’m ok,’ Karkat answered.  
  
‘What happened?’ Kanaya asked  
  
‘It’s gonna sound weird,’ Karkat mumbled  
  
‘Please try,’ Kanaya said  
  
‘It felt like I was waiting for something so I took a walk,’ Karkat breathed out, ‘lightning came down and I blanked out. I think I met someone.’  
  
‘Who?’ Tavros asked.  
  
Karkat’s tongue felt heavy. ‘I don’t know.’ He couldn’t say that name yet. He had to say it to him first.  
  
‘But you are alright?’ Kanaya asked.  
  
‘I am, really,’ Karkat answered, ‘thanks for the food.’ Tavros smiled and Kanaya nodded. They went silent and Karkat returned to watching the horizon.The sky was completely clear and the sun shone down.  
  
Minutes later, they all stood up. They went into the house and put food and drinks on the table. The rest of the group was starting to wake up. Gamzee and Nepeta came up to hug Karkat. Karkat returned them. They all ate.  
  
‘Ugh! Don’t eat that much or you’ll puke!’ Vriska said.  
  
‘I’m not eating that much, *you* are,’ Karkat shot back. Karkat went back to his ranting and rambling. Everyone looked relieved.  
  
It was almost the middle of the afternoon and the food and drinks were running low. They had to go shopping. ‘I’ll go,’ Karkat said.  
  
‘I’m coming too,’ Terezi said.  
  
‘Me too,’ Sollux said.  
  
‘And I’m going,’ Eridan said, ‘because let’s be honest, I’m the one paying for all of it.’

  
Karkat turned his head. ‘You want anything Gamzee? Don’t say Faygo, you have two liters right there,’ he said.  
  
‘Can I have chips, brother?’ Gamzee asked.  
  
‘I’ll buy you a whole bucket-full and not the small one, the huge one,’ Karkat answered. Gamzee smiled. Karkat got his phone and he, Terezi, Sollux and Eridan walked out of the beach house, going to the parked cars. They got into Karkat’s car. He put the key into the ignition and turned it. The engine sputtered. Karkat frowned. He looked at the dashboard. The fuel talk was halfway full. He turned the key. The engine sputtered and didn’t start.  
  
Karkat slumped back into his seat. ‘It won’t start,’ he declared, ‘we’ll have to take another car.’  
  
‘We’ll take mine,’ Eridan said. They all got out Karkat’s car and went to his. Eridan’s car didn’t start either. ‘What the fuck,’ Eridan muttered.  
  
‘It’s because you’re car is shit,’ Sollux declared. Terezi grinned.  
  
‘It’s not shit, it’s fucking new,’ Eridan said.  
  
‘Then it’s shit and new,’ Sollux said. Terezi cackled.  
  
Karkat shook his head. There were only two cars in their group and if they were both broken down then they couldn’t go back home, never mind *shop*. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a repair shop’s number. They got out of Eridan’s car. They waited.  
  
Minutes later, a car came to a stop beside it. A man stepped out. Karkat’s eyes widened. The man was wearing these pointy triangle shades, a black sleeveless shirt and fingerless gloves and he looked *familiar*. He had blond hair and Karkat knew that if he took of those shades the man’s eyes would be orange. The man turned towards him. Karkat looked away.  
  
The man went to check Karkat’s car then Eridan’s. ‘It was the lightning storm. It messed up your cars,’ the man said. Karkat swallowed. It was the same voice in the lightning, the same voice of the man in his dream. ‘But they’re okay no. Give them a try,’ the man said.  
  
Eridan looked at him warily but got to his car. Karkat went to his. He opened his window and the man bent down to put his arm on the sill. Up close, Karkat could smell ozone. He set his mouth in a line. He put the key on the ignition and turned. The car’s engine rumbled. His eyes widened. It worked. He looked up at the man. Karkat licked his lips. ‘Dirk,’ he said quietly.  
  
The man tilted his head. Behind his shades, his orange eyes glowed. _‘Karkat,’_ the man, Dirk, the lightning, the thing in the water said. Dirk leaned forward. He kissed Karkat’s other cheek. _‘I found you,’_ Dirk murmured.  
  
‘You did,’ Karkat sighed. There was a car horn. Dirk leaned back and they both looked at the direction the sound came from.  
  
‘It works,’ Eridan shouted from his car. He pressed the horn again. Karkat smiled. Dirk huffed. He straightened. Eridan turned off the engine and got out of his car. He marched over to Karkat’s. He took out his wallet, yanked bills out of it and held it out. ‘Payment,’ he said loudly. Karkat looked up at him confused. Why was he acting so weird?  
  
Dirk took it and put it in his pocket. He looked at Karkat. ‘See you later,’ he said. Karkat nodded. Dirk walked away. Eridan, Terezi and Sollux got into Karkat’s car.   
  
‘What the fuck was that?’ Sollux asked.  
  
‘Yeah, Kar, what the actual fuck was that?’ Eridan asked.  
  
Karkat drove in reverse, out of the place he parked. His eyes met Dirk’s. ‘I guess I’m seeing him,’ he answered.  
  
‘Is he your boyfriend?’ Eridan asked.  
  
‘He doesn’t have a boyfriend,’ Sollux said.  
  
‘I’m calling Gamzee,’ Terezi declared, ‘he’ll know something about this.’  
  
Karkat didn’t roll his eyes. He had to keep them on the road. ‘He’s not my boyfriend. I’m just seeing him.’  
  
‘You’re not the type to just let people kiss you,’ Sollux pointed out.  
  
‘Yeah but maybe I want it to different this time,’ Karkat replied.  
  
‘How come even Gamzee didn’t hear about him?’ Terezi asked.  
  
‘Because I don’t tell him everything,’ Karkat said, ‘I just started seeing him.’ Terezi, Eridan and Sollux looked at him. ‘I don’t wanna tell Gamzee then say “we’re over” when he comes ask about it.’  
  
‘Makes sense,’ Eridan said. That had happened to him a lot. They all went silent.   
  
A few minutes later, the car drove into the grocery store’s parking lot. Karkat parked the car and they all got out. They went in, each grabbing a shopping cart. They split out. Terezi filled hers with candy and ice cream, Sollux filled his chips and soda while Eridan filled his cookies and noodles. Karkat looked at the meat section thoughtfully.   
  
He took out his phone, telling Vriska to make space in the fridge’s freezer. They were getting burgers tonight. Karkat filled his juice, chips, ice cream, bread, burger buns, spices, condiments, some ground meat and sausages. They all went to the cashier. Karkat frowned. He had called that repair shop before. No one named Dirk had worked there. Yet?  
  
Karkat’s frown deepened. He pocketed his phone then picked up the bags set aside for him. They all walked to the parking lot then put their bags into his car. The drive back was loud. Karkat had turned on the radio and they were all screaming along to the song. They went back to the beach house. Karkat stood by the stove. He was gonna make burgers. Everyone better thank him for this.  
  
Aradia and Feferi came to stand beside him. ‘Karkat?’ Feferi said quietly.  
  
Karkat looked up from the bowl. He blinked at her.  
  
‘If something happens, please know that I can call someone to do an exorcism,’ Feferi said seriously.  
  
‘And I have an axe and I won’t hesitate to use it,’ Aradia said equally serious.  
  
‘What,’ Karkat said, ‘what are you two talking about.’  
  
‘If something happens between you and Dirk,’ Feferi said the name carefully, ‘we are here for you.’  
  
‘And we will help you hide a body,’ Aradia added.  
  
Karkat frowned. ‘Are you saying that you’ll murder him?’ he asked slowly.  
  
‘Yes,’ Feferi and Aradia answered together.  
  
‘Thanks?’ Karkat said. ‘But only if something bad happens.’  
  
‘Or when you want to,’ Aradia said.  
  
‘That too!’ Feferi agreed.  
  
‘You’re gonna kill him if I say I want to?’ Karkat asked.  
  
‘Yes,’ Feferi said.  
  
Karkat smiled. His friends were fucking weird. ‘Thanks, I’ll remember that.’ He looked down at the bowl. ‘You want to help me make burgers?’ Their faces brightened. 


	14. a something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on prozd’s [my wife got a creepy new light video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqkGk3BoEQs)

Karkat squinted at the ceiling. He was in bed with Dirk next to him. It was actually eleven at night, they were trying to fix their sleeping schedules. Well, this just ruined it. Above them was the glow of the light Dirk had just bought.

The light was dark red and with red spots that moved. 'Dirk,' Karkat said quietly, 'what the fuck is that?'

Dirk lifted his head from Karkat's hair and rolled from his side to his back. He looked to the ceiling. He stared at it. 'It's LCL,' he whispered.

Karkat sighed, half the slightest bit annoyed, half *immeasurably* fond. He waited. 'Za-a-ankoku,' Dirk started sleepily, Karkat giggled, 'na tenshi no yo-u-u ni,. Sho-o-one-en yo shin wa ni nare.'

Dirk paused. 'Pa-pa para, rapapa pa-ra-pa-ra-rat,' he sleepily half-yelled. Karkat laughed. 'Do you want me to take it down?' Dirk asked. Karkat laughed harder. Dirk waited. Karkat managed to get his laughter under control.

'It's fine,' Karkat answered.

''k,' Dirk mumbled. He rolled back to his side and buried his nose in Karkat's hair, mumbling the song under his breath. Karkat rolled his eyes with a fond smile. He closed his eyes and minutes later, managed to sleep. 


End file.
